College Life
by Monday Morning
Summary: After graduation, Hermione goes off to college, but once dark activity is spotted on her campus, Harry and Ron come to join her to solve the case. Yet after Harry realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself fighting for his world and his love.
1. Enrolling

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts, the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

College Life

Chapter 1: Enrolling

      It was a hot day in Hogsmead, and Monday was just starting to feel the warmth affecting her. She had only arrived at her summer job at the Three Broom Sticks an hour ago, but already she was longingly imagining her bed at home.  In a hypnotic repetition, Monday picked up each dish, washed it, and then placed it on the drying rag. She inwardly wined at the fact that she was still underage and could not use her magic to get this done any faster.

        Her neck was starting to get a small twinge in its middle from staying in one place for such a long time. She closed her eyes and slowly rolled her head to ease the pain. While her hands were still on automatic, she tilted her head to the left then to the right, slowly trying to release the tension still left in her shoulders. 

        While she had her head tilted down, two strong, yet gentle, hands slowly made their way from her back to her shoulders. They softly caressed her sore neck muscles, and began massaging away all her tension. His thumbs moved in small circles slowly moving themselves up to her luxuries neck. 

        Her whole body started to relax. Her dishes were left untouched as she soaked in the feeling of his embrace. Monday's mind shut off allowing herself the blissful serenity of the moment to over take her. His hands finally rested on the nape of her neck. He slowly massaged up and down her back creating chills of pleasure down her spine.

        Monday's mind finally registered the fact that some mystery man was caressing her. She already loved the way he moved. She loved the way his hands felt against her skin. Suspense started to build up in her as he moved closer to her. She had to learn who her savior was.

      She turned slowly as his hands dropped to her waist. When she came in site of him, all she could see was a strong chest in front of her. The alluring sent of Higo seeping from his shirt. Her eyes traveled upward to meet his, yet when they meet, a warm green swarmed her from all sides. Her hands were magically drawn to his shoulders. Larry's gentle green eyes held a longing that Monday had never seen.

        Her heart started to race, as their gaze continued, yet their bodies kept getting closer. He leaned down and instantly her eyes fluttered close in anticipation. With a small jolt her expectations were meet, their lips meet in a gentle caress. Her arms went into his hair as his hands tighten around her waist. He lightly tugged on her lower lip, and she inwardly smiled at the exhilaration and energy she received just from his kiss. 

        He started to smile too as he started to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently massaged the bottom of hers. Larry attempted to a.... Larry attempted to...

        'This is no good. Monday and Larry... Why don't I just go ahead and write 'Mione and Harry. It would be just as easy to tell whom I am talking about. I am no good at this creative writing thing.' Hermione thought to herself as she sat at her computer. 'Ooh if Harry got wind of this... There goes our friendship. I should stick to the facts. At least I want get myself in any trouble with them.' Hermione started to hit the backspace key to delete all that she had just written. 

        Hermione was in her dorm room at the University of South Carolina trying her best to come up with a good story for her creative writing class. As a sophomore, she still had some extra filler classes she had to take, and one of her friends had told her that creative writing would be an easy A. Unfortunately, that friend did not know how wrong he was. 

        "You still can't come up with a good idea for your story?" Kate, Hermione's roommate, suggested across the room, "I though that you had something going good with that Monday character of yours." 

        Kate Parker was a Muggle that had been randomly chosen to be Hermione's roommate; yet it seemed that the machine did a good job of choosing because luckily they got along well. They had become close friends over the year and half, and Hermione was learning a lot from her about the outside world. Also, she had introduced her to many new friends, as well as college life. 

        Once she left the wizarding world, she was felt like she lots a part of herself, but Harry, who had gone into professional Qudditich, and Ron, who had become a full time Auror, tried their best to make her feel comfortable in her new surroundings.  They would visit often as possible allowing the dream team to continue.  Hermione, all though still her studious self, was starting to loosen up, but only after Ron and Harry gave their full support and encouragement. At first, Ron, Harry, and Kate had to dragged her out of her room to get her away from her studies, but now she went willingly. 

        Kate went over to her computer desk and pulled out an English book from the first desk drawer. "So, How did the date go with David? I don't remember hearing you come in last night." Kate sat down in her swirling chair facing Hermione and gave her an evil grin.

        Hermione looked over her shoulder at Kate and just rolled her eyes. "The only reason you did not hear me was because you were passed out. By the time I got home, you had already gotten asleep with your clothes still on."

        Kate looked down at her book and started turning the pages trying to avoid Hermione's eye. She responded in an innocent tone, "It's not my fault that I had a little too much fun." 

        Kate smiled back then quickly replied to change the subject, "Well, maybe it is; but if I am right, I believe you had a better time last night, if you know what I mean. You and David have been dating for almost 3 months now."

        Hermione turned back to her computer and clicking on the Internet. "Oh please, that means nothing. I dated Ron for almost two year in high school and I never did anything with him. Plus if that is what David is looking for out of this relationship, then he is going out with the wrong girl."

        Kate looked open mouthed at Hermione. "Two years are you crazy. The boy is hot. He most of really loved you to put up with you for that long and still wants to see you constantly. No wonder he turned out to be so strange. You tortured him, girl."

        "I did no such thing. You see, when every we got close it just felt to awkward. We came to the conclusion at the end of our senior year that we were not meant for each other."

"Yeah but two years common now, Hermione...But... I can see HIS point. You know you still compare everyone to you know..." Kate smiled and placed her book down. "I need to get the lecture notes from Laura next door. I will be right back."

        Hermione turned around to catch her before she left. She ignored her last comment and when straight to the question at hand. "No I don't know who... Please Kate before you leave please enlighten me with your insight of my love life."

        Kate open the bathroom door that connected her dorm room to the next room, and hide halfway behind it. She smiled evilly at Hermione and responded in a moan, "As Harry caresses my neck, I moan with pleaser from..."

       Hermione through the nearest thing she could find at the door, which happen to be her shoes. Kate laughed out loud and quickly scooted the rest of her body behind the door before the shoe came close to hitting her.

        Hermione turned back around in her seat. "Me and Harry that's ridicules." She started playing on the Internet trying to find out some more information about a psychologist name Rotter. Her mind was starting to get lost in her research when all of a sudden a popping noise resounded around the room. Hermione looked up from her work to find a smiling red head propped next to her bed with a stack of letters under his arm. He grinned cheekily at her, and stated smoothly, "Hi there beautiful."

        Instead of thanking him for his compliment, Hermione went straight into Professor McGonagall mode and started to lecture. "Ron, do you think at all. If you had come in a second later Kate would have been in the room too. If you are going to Apparate please do it where no Muggles will see you. It is just to risky in here."

        Ron, familiar with this lecture, calmly took a seat and moved it next to Hermione. He sat backwards in his chair, and smiled back at Hermione's worried expression. "Don't worry she was not in the room, and she did not see me...so all is well. Come on Hermione come off it."

        Hermione added with a pout, "Well, she could have been."

        Ron looked her in the eye and asked calmly, "Have I ever been caught?"

        Hermione sulked in her chair, "No, but that does not mean that you want."

        Ron through her the stack of letters that he had with him and stated smoothly "I have it all taken care off, don't worry. Here is your mail." Ron got up from his chair and went straight to the mini refrigerator in her room.

        Hermione gave small thanks for her mail and started shuffling through it. "Wow, there are certainly a lot of people that want to contact me."

        Ron bent down to look in the refrigerator finally taking out a small leftover's box. "I still don't understand why you get all your mail sent to me? Heck, I don't understand why you are here. You were the brightest girl in our year. You could have any magical job you ever wanted." Ron rummaged around in her utensils drew; once he picked out a fork, he dug right into the leftover spaghetti.

        Hermione use to Ron's weird eating habits ignored his actions and went back to her research. "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? Owls don't normally fly into dorm room's windows. I don't want to raise any suspicion about me. I have many more years of study before I become a Muggle doctor, and I don't need them to be spent in solitude. Plus, you don't have the stresses that I have on me. My parents had certain expectations for me in life and me being a witch just did not fit in good. You see in the Muggle world people don't get the best jobs straight out of high school. They have to work for them in college, and that is what I am doing. You see, with my knowledge of magic plus my knowledge of Muggle Medicines, I would be able to help many people in the wizarding world get over their diseases and injures in new ways, as well as make my parents happy with me."

        Ron sucked up a long noodle then replied, "Well, that's a long time to study for something you don't even know if it will workout or not."

        "Oh Ron, don't be silly, I don't mind studying. Actually I find all the new subjects quite fascinating. Plus with all the scholarships Dumbledore got me, I am able to study for free as long as I want, anywhere I want. I thought it was really nice that he even excepted me going to the United States to study." 

        Unenthusiastic, Ron replied sarcastically, "An all paid trip to go study, just what I always wanted."

        "Well it is, believe it or not. For instance in psychology, we have been studying Freud, and he states that a person who is potty train too soon in their anal stage of live become overly messy. Is this true? Did your mom take you off diapers too soon?"

        Ron choked on his spaghetti and had to put down his box to get a drink of water.

        Hermione started to laugh, "Apparently, you didn't learn to eat slowly when you were a baby either."

        Ron sipped an open soda, and then picked up his box again. He whorled some noodles around his fork and stated. "You know what I learned at baby?" Ron teased. He lifted his fork in the air as a threat.

        Hermione got up from her chair laughing now in an offensive mode. "Ron don't you dare through that me." 

        Ron started to follow her as she crept around her room to get out of his aim. Just as he was about to shot his food at her, Kate came through the door with papers in hand. Kate's eyes went wide when she say what was happening. She stated calmly, "Sorry for interrupting your foreplay." 

        Ron changed his aim from Hermione to Kate. "Oh if you think is foreplay you have never meet a Weasley." An evil grin spread across his face, and Ron started come toward her with his box.

        Kate stood her ground with a smirk. She was daring him. She even beckoned him forward with her index finger. Ron slowly crept to her with almost a seductive look on his face. His fork was still in his hand as he got closer and closer.

        There was a nock on the door, but both Ron and Kate did not seem to notice. Hermione not really interested in seeing them go at it went to door. "Oh, don't worry about the door. I will get it... On no don't mind me." And they didn't. She walked up to the door and opened it. 

        A dark haired guy was leaning on her doorframe. "Good Afternoon My Lady." Hermione's eyes light up to find Harry, her Harry, at the door. 

        She gave a small squall of happiness as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They quickly separated, and Hermione still with the spark in her eyes asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had some more games left in your season." 

        Harry walked in, "Yeah, we would have if they put me in to play. We did not even make it to the quarter finals this year." 

        Hermione gave her apologies, but Harry just pasted it by. "Oh its not your fault. I just am not real happy with my team right now." 

       Just as Ron started to feed Kate some of his spaghetti, Harry asked, "Should I ask about them."

        Hermione laughed a little and stated nonchalantly, "Oh they are just trying to find who has the strongest will."

        Harry stood right beside Hermione while they watch the two, and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Who's winning?"

        "Your guess is as good as mine." 

        Just then out of nowhere Ron picked up a hand full of spaghetti and through it at Kate. Kate retaliated by grabbing the box from him and dumping the rest of it on his head. They both were laughing uncontrollable, and Harry and Hermione just looked on with amusements. 

        Kate looked at Ron, "You know red is a good color on you." 

        Ron laughed, "Yeah it doesn't look so bad on you either."

        Kate took the spaghetti that had flown in her hair and placed it in the trashcan while Ron just stood watching. "I think I need to go take a shower. I have class in an hour. "

       She took her clothes and a towel and left to go into the bathroom. As soon as she had the door shut Harry went over to Ron and asked, "Did you tell her yet?" 

        Ron shook his head letting some of the spaghetti fall onto his shoulders. "Nope I was waiting for you."

        Hermione who had just gone to her desk drew pulled out her wand. "Here Ron let me get that." She spoke a quick cleaning spell, and instantly Ron was pasta free. "Ok now what are you talking about."

        Harry seemed to brighten up at this. "You know that I have gotten the job as a part time Auror for the ministry for off season."

        Hermione glanced at both of the boys very confused, "Yeah,"

       Ron decided to jump in then. "Well, we got a new assignment and we are working together."

        "That's great, but you usually work together. What makes this time any different?"

        Harry broke out into a giant smile no longer being able to hide it. "Its not that we are working together that make this so great. It's the fact that we get to go on location and working under cover."

        Hermione started to understand, but she would not believe it. She could not believe it. "Where are you going to be located?"

        Ron broke in then, and flashed her an id card. "Say hello to your fellow class mates. We are officially students of the University of South Carolina."

        Hermione took his card but could not make out a sentence. "But.. how...what."

        Harry smiled at this. "Ron look at this we made the great Hermione Granger speechless. This must be some kind of record." Ron just smiled and crossed his arms contently.

        "How can you come in now? The classes have already started."

        Harry walked over to her computer and took a seat in her chair. "Well, you have only been in for about a week. We still are allowed to start classes with you. We are supposed to become one of the students. Dumbledore has gotten a tip that a group of death eaters are planning an attack around here, and he has reason to believe that they are students."

        Hermione just ignored the fact that Harry had just told her that she was in danger. All she could fathom now was that Ron and Harry were going to go to school again with her, but was this a good thing or a bad thing. "Where are you going to stay?"

        Ron smiled at this and looked through his pockets. "We are living here in Capstone. We get to be roommates again, but this time we get to have our on bathroom. The minister worked it out with the school. We are officially Muggle exchange students from Oxford. See here is our kay."

        Hermione just covered her face with her hands and shock her head. Harry asked a little abashed. "You are not excited that we are going to be schooling together again." 

        Hermione released her face to show that she was trying to hold back her laughter. "No, Harry I am quite excited that you are coming to stay with me, but come on. No one going to believe you are from Oxford when you can't even pronounce key correctly."

        Ron look to Harry for support, "That's what I said kay."

        Harry looked to Hermione and put his hand on hers. "Don't worry I will keep a good look out for Ron to make sure he does not do anything too stupid. But the rest we can pass it off as him not knowing the customs. Come on we need to go out and celebrate."

        Hermione laughed, took Harry's hand, and shock it. "Your right. Here let me be the first to welcome to our school." 

        "Why thank you Miss? How about we go on a tour of the campus, since you know it so well." 

        Hermione chuckled, "But of course. I would be honored. Ron would you like to come."

        "I don't know what you are talking about but it is pronounced kay." 

        Harry got out of his chair and grabbed one of Ron's arms and Hermione went to the other side and got his other arm. "Its alright Ron. We will teach you the Muggle customs." Hermione cued to Ron. 

        Hermione called "Bye Kate" while they walked out the door. Hermione waited until she heard a faint bye from the bathroom before she shut the door. Outside, Ron still was pouting. "It is kay." 

*

I hope you like the start. I have a lot more to come; yet I just need to edit it. 

Monday


	2. Juicy

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

College Life

Chapter 2: Juice

        It was a beautiful evening at USC. As the sun was about to fall below the horizon, Hermione continued to guide her two friends around the large campus. In her tour, she showed them where their classes were most likely going to be located, as well as the nice places to go hang out around campus. She also took them to the historical Horseshoe, where many of the buildings were positioned. 

        While Ron lagged behind looking at all the girls that passed by, Harry and Hermione walked together in the front. They reached the edge of the road, and Hermione pointed at a building ahead of them. "That is the Long Street Theater..."

       Ron suddenly got excited and finally came up front to talk, "Oh isn't that one of those places where there is a large Muggle television that has shows."

        Harry looked over at his friend amused, "No, this Theater is one that shows plays. The people actually are there putting on the show, not just on a screen."

        Hermione was inwardly laughing, "Ron, you really should have taken Muggle studies instead of Divination."

        Yet, Ron did not seem to be interested in her words because just then another group of girls past by causing Ron's attention to wander. As Ron scoped out the next set of girls, he stated, "Oh don't worry. I plan on taking my own personal version of Muggle studies this semester specializing in college girls." 

        Hermione hit him on the arm sufficiently deferring his attention from the passing crowed. But Ron's interested soon wondered over to his other favorite subject: food. The ministry had supplied the two officers with meal plans to Ron's delight. Now he could eat without having to pay at any time of the day. Ron was ecstatic about getting free food from any place on campus, and ready to see the thing in action. Plus, he was complaining about being starving.

        Harry rolled his eyes at this comment and stated, "Ron you just eat spaghetti back at the dorm."

        Ron looked down at his shoes innocently. "I know, but that was just a snack. Now I am ready for the main course." 

       Hermione came over to Ron and wrapped her arm in his. "If you would like, we can eat now." 

        This brought a big smile upon Ron's face as if Hermione was announcing that Christmas was coming early this year. As his mode lightened, Ron wrapped his arms around his two best friends and stated loudly, "You two are the best. Bring on the pumpkin juice."

        Hermione started to chuckle at his enthusiasm. "You know that Muggles don't have pumpkin juice right?"

        Ron looked downtrodden, and in a baby voice said, "No juice." 

        Hermione nudged Ron with her shoulder. "Sorry, no juice."

        With that last amount of encouragement, the trio went on their way to the local cafeteria. It was located in the bottom story of the Russell House that just happened to be located right next to the Theater. 

        As they walked through the door of the big cafeteria, a group of people called "Hermione," over the congested ruckus. All three of them turned in unison to find out who had called her name. What they found were three girls and a guy sitting at a table not to far from them waving them over.

        Hermione recognized them at once, and literally pulled Ron and Harry toward the waving table. Once they had gotten close enough to talk in normal voice Hermione called out, "Hi guys, I didn't know you were eating now?"

        Other then properly answering her question, all three girls were checking out Ron and Harry from head to toe. Harry had a slender, yet muscular physique created from years of Quidditch practice. His hair was now cut short in a messy look; yet to Harry's discus, his scar was now always visible. He rationalized it by saying that his picture had been in so many papers that he would be less recognized with the new cut then with his scar not showing. 

        Ron, on the other hand, was going for the shaggy look. His hair always appeared as if it was in his eyes and needed a hair cut. Although, Ron was not as muscular as Harry, he was physically taller and bigger then his friend. Currently, both Ron and Harry, were dressed in nice Muggle clothes; Ron in khakis, and Harry in jeans.

        While the others were still goggling at the boys that Hermione was hiding behind her, one of the girls finally shock out of her daze and responded to Hermione's original question. "Oh yeah... We decided to eat earlier then usual because Derek here could not wait to eat anymore. We were going to call to see if you wanted us to bring you something, but I see you already had plans." She said this all with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

        Hermione blushed, but did not let that affect her speech. "Oh these guys are some old school friends from back in England. They are even going to transfer over here to study with me. This is Ron Weasley," Hermione motioned toward Ron as he winked at the girls. "And Harry Potter." Instead of motioning, Hermione had to push Harry forward to make her friends be able to get the full view of him.

        "Harry and Ron, these are my dorm mates: Katie, Rachel. The other couple over there is Laura and Derek."

        Everyone at the table gave them a small "hi", but Rachel was the first to start a conversation. "So Ron, were are you from in England."

        Ron swept down and kneeled in-between Katie and Rachel, and instantly engaged them in long conversation about the differences between Americans and Britains. This newfound British Romeo enthralled Katie and Rachel so much so it appeared as if they had forgotten that Hermione or Harry even came with him. 

        Harry lend over to Hermione, and whispered into her ear, "I think I will like people not knowing everything about me at first glance."

        Hermione just smiled back at him pleased to find that he liked it already.

        Then one of her dorm mates looked over to Hermione and stated with a grin, "David is also here. He just finished eating, but he has to come back to get his book bag."

        Ron and Hermione shared a look of knowing before Harry asked curiously, "Who's David?" Hermione had tried to keep all her relationships a secret from Harry, because he seemed to always find a way to get in the middle. One time in sixth year, Harry sent Justin Finch-Fletchley to the hospital wing for almost a week after a "talk" they supposedly had. 

        Hermione knew she would not be able to keep her relationship a secret for long, but she did not want to ruin this day. She pretended as if she did not hear Harry's inquiry and replied to Ron, "Ready to eat."

        Ron picked up on this at once and stated immediately, "Of course, I am always ready to eat." 

        Unfortunate, Harry would not let the subject go so quickly. "Hermione, who is David?"

        Hermione looked dumb founded at her friend not able to speak. She did not wanting to tell him a lie, but she did not want the truth to be know yet. She stumbled for words as she tried to explain, "Well... He's someone...I."

Just at that moment, Katie decided to but in and be noisy. "Oh, Hermione, you have not told him about David. Wow, you have been dating for almost three months now."

        Harry stared at Hermione with a hurt expression, "Why didn't you tell me? I am your friend...I'm happy for you." 

        Hermione looked him in the eye. "Harry, I kept it from you not to hurt you, but you know how you get around my boyfriends. Justin still has a limp."

Harry just waved that off like it was nothing, "Nothing is wrong with that prat, he just limp around to get more sympathy from girls. Plus, that was an accident. It was not my fault that he decided to fall on that table."

        Ron decided to pop in then. "Then what about the other confrontations. You know with Victor, Richard, James..."

        Harry interrupted before Ron could go any farther, "OK, ok, I get your point. I know I go overboard sometimes, but I never laid a figure on you those years you and Hermione were dating. It's not my fault that all those guys were asses. I was just looking out for Hermione."

        Hermione started to blush, but turn to make sure no one saw her. When she turned instead of getting away, she met the one person she was trying to avoid. David was coming straight for her smiling. 

        He came right up to her and greeted her with a sweet kiss on the lips and a hug. "Hi sweetie, I did not know you were coming."

        Hermione shyly smiled, and returned his hug, "Hi...David. I did not know I was going out until you had already gone. You see my friends came in town without telling me they were coming." 

        David turned around to get his first good look at the two guys standing behind her. Harry was watching him like a hawk as David kept his arm securely around her side as he turn to look at them. As he looked him in the eye, Harry could have sworn that he saw an evil scowl flash across his face, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared into a grin. Harry kept looking at him curiously not know if he had imagine his hostility or had he really seen it. 

        When Hermione turned back to her friends, her whole face had turned the same shade red as Ron's hair, but she kept her cool as she introduced them to David. "David, This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They are friends of mine from England."

        David shook both of their hands with a smile, but unlike Ron, Harry did not return the gesture. When the pleasantries were over, David turned to Harry and asked in a drawl, "So Harry Potter, what brings you to South Carolina?"

        Harry looked at him curiously. The way he said his name reminded him of someone he knew, but he could not put his figure on it. In a distant voice, Harry instantly replied, "Oh I am going here now, but have I meet you before? You seem so familiar"

        David chuckled under his breath, yet with a pleasant smile replied, "Well, I go to school here as well, so you must have seen me around campus because I have never been to England or anything... if that is what you mean."

        Harry looked at him curiously, and replied, "Yeah, that must be it." They stared at each other for several minutes daring the other to say something, anything against the other. 

        Ron looked from Harry to David, and then to Hermione. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together to break the awkward silence. "I'm starving. Lets eat."  Hermione quickly agreed trying to catch the attention of the two boys that were about to get into a brail right in the middle of the cafeteria. 

        David was the first of the two to take the hint. He turned to Hermione and spoke softy, "Yeah, I need to get going as well. I have a big paper to write for Friday, and I want to get it done so that we will have time for us tomorrow." He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione started to turn red from embarrassment, yet smiled back while she gave her goodbye. 

        Harry's eye appeared to be glued onto David as if Harry was just waiting for him to morph into some monster, but this did not seem to bother David in the slighted. David still had his prize-winning smile plastered on his face when he turned to Ron and Harry to say his goodbyes. "It's been nice meeting you, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I hope to see..."

        Just then there was an ear-spitting squall from the table next to theirs. Everyone turned to see what all the ruckus was about, but all they say was a girl dancing on the spot asking her friends, "Do you have a pen? I need a pen. Common now, I know one of you has one." 

        David turned back to the two to continue in what he was saying, but the girl decided to come over just at that time. She stood right in front of David with a piece of paper and a pen in hand. She was holding it out to Harry while she keep jumping up and down on the spot. "Oh my god, your Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. Could I have your autography? I am one of your biggest fans. I went to Salem Institute, and me and my friends had posters and articles of you all over our dorm. I can't believe its really, you. I knew you looked like him, and you had the scar and all when you came in, but I would not believe it if he had not just called you by your name. Wow, your even better looking in person."

        Harry started to turn red in embarrassment from the attention she was starting to attract. He signed her notebook quickly and handed it back to her in hopes that she would quite down a bit, yet that attempted was unsuccessful. She kept talking so loud and so fast that everyone in the cafeteria was now turned to see, who was causing all the noise. While Ron and Hermione tried to hide their faces, Hermione's dorm mates were just staring at Harry in awe. On the other hand, David stood there with his arms crossed with the biggest smirk plastered on his face. 

        "When you defeated He-who-must-not-be-named, me and my friends sent you get well cards..." 

        Ron snickered and leaned over to Hermione. "Yeah she and the rest of the female population. I thought they would never stop coming." Hermione started to chuckle but stopped abruptly when she notice David watching her.

        The obsessive girl did not seem to hear Ron or be able to catch Harry's subtle hints to be quiet. "I can't believe you're finally here in America. I even went to one of your matches. You were not playing, but if you were, I bet your team would have won. Ohh, have you eaten. I bet your hungry. Why don't you come over here and eat with us..."

        While she was taking a breath, Harry took his chance to break into the conversation. "Thank you for the invitation, but we were just about to leave."

        This brought her attention to the two standing behind Harry. Yet, the girl did not even appear to recognize Ron or Hermione to Hermione's pleaser and Ron's disgust.

        The girl brought her full attention back to Harry, yet her voice was not quite as cheerful and not quite as fast. "Well ok, are you going to be in town for long."

        Before Harry could say anything, David piped in answering for him, "Yeah, Harry is going to go to school here." Harry just glared at David while Hermione slapped his arm.

        The girl instantly started to write on a small corner of her notebook. She tore it out and handed it to Harry. "My name is Sarah and here is my number. If you need someone to show you around or if you need someone to have lunch with, please don't hesitate in calling."

        Harry gave her a small "thanks", and the girl finally left to be seated again with her friends. 

        Once everyone had come to the conclusion that they did not know the person in question, people in the cafeteria went back to his or her own business, and things returned to normal. 

        The dorm mates look at Harry closer this time, and with twin cheeky smiles asked, "So Harry what are you famous for over there."

        Harry looked at his feet not wishing this attention now or ever, and lied as fast as he could think of something to say. "Well, I play a sport over their...Its not big."

        David with a smirk on his face asked, "What kind of sport?" He was clearly enjoying watching Harry squirm.

        Harry looked straight at David curiously. If Harry did not know any better, David was purposely trying to get him in trouble, but how could that be if he was a Muggle. David stared back with innocent curiosity echoed over his face. "Well, I am a reserve player on some English sport. You would not be interested."

        Hermione decided to save Harry before he was pushed into saying more then he should. "I think we need to go since you did tell her we were leaving."

        David looked at his watch and stated, "Yeah I need to be leaving too. Bye Hermione, Ron..." With a smirk he picked up his book bag and swung it over his shoulder, and finally replied as he walked away, "Bye Famous Harry Potter."

        Harry scowled back at his retreating form as Ron and Hermione dragged him away.

*

 Did you enjoy that?:) I hope you liked the hints I gave in the chapter on what is to come. R/R

Monday


	3. Denial

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

College Life

Chapter 3: Denial

After they finally got something to tie Ron over (which ended up to be a buffet), they headed back to the dorm room where Harry and Ron would be staying for the next semester. They had apparated most of their stuff over from their houses, but they had not had enough time to put everything in its correct place. Before heading back to her room for more studying, Hermione had decided to come over and help them move in.

Harry was empting out all of his stuff from his trunk as Ron was hanging posters on the wall. Ron's entire poster collection consisted of Quidditch, and a few of them were of Harry's Team. 

As Hermione looked up from helping unpack Harry's clothes, she saw a Chudley Cannon's player make a spectacular goal by flashing the keeper. Hermione tried to stay resolute, but could not help but chuckle at Ron's posters. "Ron, you know you can't have them moving like that during the school year, but I have to admit, I finally see why you would like them so much."

Ron looked insulted, "Why can't I have my posters up? Everyone else does, and plus, that one only flashes people part of the time. The rest of the time she is usually only making seductive faces."

Harry turned at this, and laughed, "Great, I have Quidditch Porn on my walls."

Ron started to smile cheekily. "Just wait until it gets dark, and then the freaks really do come out."

Hermione started to shake her head. "Boys, when will you ever grow up... Anyway, you know you can't let the Muggles see that."

Ron gave Hermione the puppy dog eyes and stated with a pouting lip, "But I don't want to take down my posters."

Harry joined in at this with pouting lip and puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, I don't want him to take them down either."

Hermione looked at the two and tried her best to keep a straight face. Yet after she looked into Harry's big green eyes, she could not help but break down laughing. "Ok, ok you can have your poster, but at least let me borrow someone's wand so I can make it stop moving."

Ron hesitantly gave Hermione his wand and stated, "Now, try to catch them in a good position." 

Yet Harry's face just dropped to concern. "Hermione, you don't carry your wand with you?"

Hermione took Ron's wand and pointed it at his poster stating, "Stationiro Pictorites." She twirled the wand in her hand then gave it back to Ron. "Oh Harry, I can't carry my wand around with me all the time. I am with Muggles twenty four seven; and if they just happen to glimpse it, questions come up." Hermione turned to Harry. "I really don't have a need for it outside of the dorm anyway."

Harry looked at her seriously, and stated, "Hermione I want you to promise me that you will take your wand with you everywhere you go, ok."

Hermione sat down on Ron's bed as Harry stood over her. Ron turned from his newly changed picture to listen in on the conversation. "Harry, why would I need my wand that much really? Give me a reason, just one reason, why it's so necessary."

Harry kneeled down to look her in the eyes, and he took her hands, "Because, memory modifications are a lot easier to perform then emergency procedures." 

Hermione went quiet at this, but Harry continued. "Hermione, we have found out from some of our inside sources that a group of Death Eaters are stationed in this area. If they ever found out that you were here, I fear what they might do. They are not very happy with any of us after what we did to their master."

Hermione looked into his big green eyes and asked solemnly, "Do you know what they are doing here?"

Harry looked down, and just shook his head. "We don't know right now, but all we do know is that they are not pulling any stops on this ordeal. They have their last remaining leaders down here working on something. We just have to be alert for anything now because whatever they have planed, it has to be something big, really big. I just hope we will be able to stop it in time."

The room settled in an awkward silence as they all took in the sincerity of this predicament. Harry looked back up and Hermione stared into his eyes. "Harry, I promise I will always have my wand. Don't worry, if any one can get them, you can."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Harry caressed her hands as he looked into her eyes.  

Hermione became lost in his loving touch.  Their bodies seemed to be drawn together, and all thoughts were being dissolved into the moment.  Hermione could not help, but notice how desirable his lips were, and how much she wanted to feel them against her.

Ron had turned back to moving his stuff around, yet he did not notice the emotions that were shared between the two "friends". Ron broke in, "Yeah... I have to agree with Hermione. You have more luck then Fawkes has lives." 

Hearing Ron's voice, Harry and Hermione jumped on to their feet. Harry got up from his knees, and Hermione went to help Ron unpack trying to shake off the awkward feeling.

Ron turned back to look when he noticed the sudden movement. "What is there a spider in here? Please don't tell me you see a spider."

*

A day passed, and Harry and Ron were still busy getting their room ready to live in. While Harry put the finishing touches on his half, Ron just sat straight in front of the television glued to the screen. Ron had one hand under his chin as drool started to form around his mouth. 

Harry looked over to his mesmerized friend, and started to laugh. "Ron, you know you will ruin your eyes if you sit too close. Then you would have to pick up girls with red hair and glasses."

Ron turned to Harry finally breaking his trance, but did not seem fazed by what he said. "Wow Harry, you are starting to sound a lot like Hermione... and who says that girls don't go for red heads."

Harry quickly tacked his last poster up, and smiled back at him. "Hermione told me this who else... Where is she any way?"

All of a sudden, Ron went ridged, but did not move from his spot. "Oh... You know her... She is probably studying or something."

Harry got an evil smile on his face, and started heading for the door. "Well, we can't have her doing that now can we. I'm going to go bother her for a bit. I will be right back."

"NO..." Ron turned and screamed causing Harry to stop in his tracks. Harry looked down to Ron curiously, and Ron continued his statement in a casual voice. "No... You would not want to do that... You know her. She would just get upset if you disturbed her."

Harry turned around to Ron, and stated quite calmly. "She has never minded before. Why would she be bothered by it now?"

"Well, you see she is studying for a very big test and you know... she would want to ... um..."

Harry smiled a little more and completed Ron's sentence for him. "Study?"

"Yeah, that's it, she needs to study."

"Ok... What's up?" Harry asked now concerned more then curious.

"Nothing it's just... why don't you just stay here for a while."

"I'm going to go up there right now, and check on her if you don't tell me what's going on." Harry said very sincerely.

The room went silent, and Ron just turned back to his movie not wanting to see Harry's reaction. "David is up there with her...they had a date tonight, and she asked me to make sure she was not disturbed." 

Harry turned on his heels and started go straight for the door. Ron got up, and picked up his wand. "If you move one more step, I promise that you will be petrified until the date is over."

Harry stopped moving, but didn't turn around. "Ron, I don't trust that guy. I don't know what it is about him, but something tells me that… he's … He's just…"

Ron put down his wand and looked gloomily toward his friend. "He's just not you."

Harry picked up a chair near him, and turned it around so that he could sit backwards. He laid his head on the back of the chair and finally broke the silence that was threatening. "She could do so much better then the guys she finds. She is beautiful, smart, fun to be around, and best of all she is always there when you need her. Why can't she see this? Why can't she see she deserves more?"

Ron turned off the television so Harry could talk, and turned all the way around to face his friend. "Harry, you and I both know that no guy would be able to fit your standards... You love her. Don't start talking about how you don't because that would just be a lie."

Harry looked to the ground downcast. "I know, but my only question is am I good enough for her? Com 'on, I don't even have a full time job."

Ron looked up at him in shock. "What... Am I hearing this right? Harry Potter the great Boy Who Lived...The Defeater of Voldemort...thinks he is not good enough for someone. Frankly, I can see why Hermione is so intimidated by you. You only don't have a full time job because you don't need one, and you're only the most eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly for the past 3-years. Come on Harry your only 20 years old, what else can you expect of yourself?"

"But that's it. I am nothing without my fame, and even that I can't claim to be all my doing. My mother is the one who defeated Voldemort when I was young and both of you helped me when I was older. All I have is luck and a little power to claim as my own."

Ron just sat their in shock, but it didn't take him long to snap back to reality. "OK... Ok… That's it I just can't take it any more... Both you and Hermione have been pining over each other for too long." Harry's head popped up at this, but allowed Ron to speak more freely. "I have been waiting for you to come to your senses on your own, but since you two are not brave enough to confront each other, I guess I will have to do it for you... Ok.. Harry...Hermione has been madly infatuated with you since about fourth year. Did you know that that was the reason we never were "together". She never liked me like that. It was you... It was always you, and I just had to accept that."

Harry sat their dumbfounded. "I always thought it was you she liked.  You know after all that bickering you two did."

Ron laughed a little. "Well, if you had listened to any of our bickering you would have known that most of it was about you."

A big smile started to spread over Harry's face. "She likes me that way?"

Ron laughed at this and stated in a child like manner. "Yes Harry. She likes you... in that way."

Harry jumped up from his seat and started to pace. "I got to go talk to her."

"Hold on there now... Hermione is on a date right now, plus I do want to warn you. Hermione has changed since 7th year, so... I don't know exactly how she feels now, but I just could not stand seeing you both so worked up over nothing."

Harry just nodded his head as he kept pacing trying to take in the situation. "Ok, I understand. So when does her date end?" 

*

In Hermione's room, there was a little less talk and a little more action. Hermione had made sure that her roommate would be gone for several more hours, and she had Ron make sure she did not have any unwanted disturbances. They sat in each other's arms in the nice big couch in front of her television. After a nice dinner, they had come back to her place for a late night movie, but they were not watching it too much. 

Hermione lightly tugged on his bottom lip as he caressed her top lip. Their kisses became longer and more drawn out between each break. Just as the movie started to end, Hermione pulled away, and rested her head on David's shoulder. She loved the feel of his warm body next to hers. He was always a comforting body when she needed a friend. She really did not want Harry to mess this up for her. She knew that David was not everything Harry was, but at least he cared about her. 

Hermione looked down at her watch to find that it was already 2 in the morning. She kept her head on his shoulder but stated sadly, "Its two."

David just nodded his head. He knew about the two o'clock, all guest out, rule at her dorm, but he did not want to leave. They stayed in each other's arms silently savoring the moment. After five minutes had passed, Hermione pouted, "I think you better get going before they call you again."

David just hugged her tighter and stated quite confidently in her ear, "Let them come." 

Hermione just snuggled in his arms contently, and thought to herself, 'Umm.. This is nice. I wonder if Harry feels like this." At this, Hermione mentally hit herself, and jumped up trying to clear her thoughts. 'Bad Mione, Bad Mione. You are not supposed to think of Harry!'

Yet, her actions did not go unnoticed by her companion. He looked at her confused as she rubbed her temples. "Hermione, are you ok? Do you have a head ache?"

Hermione turned around to smile at her concerned boyfriend, and tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Thank you for caring, but you really have to go." 

He started to chuckle, but got up anyway, "Always the good girl, Hermione. When will you learn that rules are made to be broken?"

Hermione got up beside him, and wrapped her arms around him, "Who says I have always been a good girl?"

David picked up all his stuff, and walked to the door with Hermione's hand in his. When he got to the door, he kissed her lightly, and replied, "I do." He smiled evilly, and then they exchanged goodbyes. 

Hermione closed the door, and let her back rest on it. 'Oh that boy gets to me sometimes.'

*

David walked out of Capstone still with a smile on his face. His dorm was located over three blocks away, but he didn't mind the walk. He had always enjoyed the cold night air hitting his face. It reminded him of his old school days. 

As he was walking along peaceful, a black shadow started to follow him. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end causing his smile to be wiped right off his face. The shadow started to get closer and closer; but as if he knew nothing was wrong, David kept walking. 

Just as the figure behind him was about to put his hand on David's shoulder, David stop in his tracks, and stated quite calmly, "Couldn't this wait until I got back to my dorm room. At least there, no Muggles would be able to see me talking to you."

*

Muhahahahahaha... I wonder, I wonder. What could possible come next? The next chapter is coming very soon. 

PS Nikki= I also go to USC now.  I'm a math major though.  That probably explains why there is so many spelling mistakes. I'm glad a fellow Gamecock is reading this. Thanks

Monday


	4. Neurotic Fantasies

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

College Life

Chapter 4:  Narcotic Fantasy

David walked out of Capstone still with a smile on his face.  His dorm was located over three blocks away, but he did not mind the walk.  He had always enjoyed the cold night air hitting his face.  It reminded him of his old school days.  

As he was walking along peaceful, a black shadow started to follow him.  The hairs on the back of his next began to stand on end wiping his smile right from his face.  The shadow started to get closer and closer; but as if he knew nothing was wrong, David kept walking.  Just as the figure behind him was about to put his hand on David's shoulder, David stop in his tracks, and stated quite calmly, "Couldn't this wait until I got back to the dorm room.  At least there, no Muggles would be able to see me talking to you."

The figure shocked at being addressed so curtly left his hand hovered in the air; yet once he recovered from his hurt pride, he once again placed his hand back to his side. "You should show more respect, boy.  I am the leader now, and you would be good to remember that.  I have given you a great deal of freedom in this operation, and it can be taken away just as easily."

David's face began to redden in anger, but he refused to lose his cool.  Without turning to face the man, David stated through gritted teeth,  "The only reason you gave me this position, Father, was because I am the best man for the job. You have done me no favors."

The man in the black cloak immediately grabbed the boy's arm and jerked him around so that he could see his eyes. "Boy, I have done more for you then you will ever know."  They stared into each other's eyes in an internal battle of control.  This stand off went on for several minutes of silence competition.  As the man in the black cloak stood is silent, David inwardly willed him to look away, and surprising he did.  He bowed his head down low in defeat, but would not lose his pride.  "Boy, those brown eyes and hair don't suit you."  David knew it was not his change appearance that caused him to look away. 

David stood strong allowing the insult to his father's pride to pass for now. "What have you come here for?  I have everything under control"

The older man flicked his long blond hair behind his ear as he straightened up again.  "I have come to supervise your operation.  I have heard that your position has been compromised, and Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are on your trail."

David started to pace around the spot trying not to lose his cool. "All I need to worry about is Hermione. Once she is in my control, they will not be a bother."

"I agree, but your way is taking too long.  I have something here that will help speed up the process."

David stopped his pacing and turned to him with an almost fearful expression. "I thought we both agreed that that if we got Hermione willingly it will be more useful to us in the end."

"Son, sooner or later, these two noise friends of hers will find out, and your whole scheme will be over.  I know you are having fun with your little narcotic fantasy trying to seduce this mudblood, but just remember she is only one of millions of Muggles…"

"SHE'S NOT…"  David screamed, but soon realized what he was doing and calmed down. "No father, she is not just another Muggle. Her knowledge of Potter, the Minister, and Potions makes her the best asset to our group.  We need that potion for the survival of the Death Eats.  She's our only hope and you know it."

The dark cloaked man crossed his arms over his chest, and grinned sadistically. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you liked this mudblood, but a Malfoy would never have such poor taste."

Draco started pacing again not letting his father look into his eyes. "Of course not father, I would never fall for a girl like that."

"Good…Then here is the love potion I have concocted.  It places the person under it in a imperious like stated, but it is harder to detect."  Lucius conjured a red bottle out of his cloak and handed it to his son.  "We both know that she or her friend would have no problem breaking a curse, but if they don't know its on her then how could they break it. Plus, I placed one of your hairs in the potions so that she will obey you and only you.  This way you can get out your sadistic cravings for this girl and go on with your life…"

Draco just kept his eyes trained on the street not daring to disobey now. 

Lucius continued on with his ranting, "Now I expect her to be obedient, and controlled by the next full moon.  By that time I will have all the necessary requirements for the potion, and we can start the beginning of the end…"  With that last comment, Lucius turn on his heals and popped out of existence.

Draco finally moved his eyes to the spot that his father once stood.  He then looked at the small red vial in his hand.  He slummed his shoulders down and continued on his journey back to his dorm mumbling "Yes master… what every you say master… can I gravel at your feet master…can I kick you in your ass master."

*

Harry made himself wait until the next day to talk to Hermione about his revelation.  They were meeting for breakfast that Monday morning, and he had decided that would be the perfect time to take her aside and speak his mind. He had the whole thing figured out in his head.  He was going to be all suave and debonair in front of her, and literally sweep her off her feet with his infatuating charisma.  He imagined himself holding her hands in his while he stared deep in these dark chocolate pools.  He would take her hand in his and lightly kiss it without breaking eye contact.

"Hermione, I have something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now."  He would say while they got lost in their own world.

Hermione would squeeze his hands, and reply. "I have something I would like to tell you too." Her face would glow, but her eyes would hold so much longing.

Their bodies got closer and closer as if they were magically drawn to one another.  Harry could not keep his eyes off her as he quietly whispered. "Hermione…I" 

Hermione stopped staring at his eyes and start focusing on his mouth.  She licked her bottom lip lightly, and ask "Yes, Harry."

He took another step toward her causing their bodies to press against each other.  He was mesmerized at how beautiful her lips were, and how much he wanted to kiss her right then.  His mind went blank, but he had to get the words out. 

"Hermione…I think I…"

Hermione tilted her head a little to the side and closed her eyes as Harry caressed her small hands up to his chest. 

"Harry…"

"Hermione,  I think I am…"  Harry closed his eyes too as their lips came closer.

Hermione softly stated. "Harry…"  Harry paid her no mind while he continued. "I think I am in …"

 "HARRY"

Harry snapped out of his trance to find Ron screaming at him from the bathroom.  To appear like he just did not hear his friend, he called back "What" in the same loud voice, appearing annoyed.  

Ron screamed back. "Go get the door. Hermione has been knocking for the past couple of minutes.  Where have you been?"

Harry decided not to answerer his last comment, and rushed to the door just as another knock came.  When he opened the door, Harry found an amused Hermione on his doorstep with her hands on her hips.  

"So…What took you so long? I thought I would have to appearate if you didn't come soon."  

Unlike the salve and diviner personality Harry had wanted to put on, all he could do was stare and mumble like a love sick teenager.  Hermione walked in without noticing Harry's lack of speech and instantly went to sit on his bed.

"So Harry, Where's Ron? I know he could not of found a girl in one day, so he must be close?"

"Well. Ah..he's..um.. in"  Harry tried to get an audible sentence out, but the only thing that kept running through his head was the fact that she was on his bed and how much he wished he was their beside her.  

Hermione started to stare at Harry confusedly, when Ron suddenly came from the bathroom with just his pants on.  Ron was towel drying his hair, and had apparently heard Hermione's question. "Come on Hermione. Have more faith in me. I could have ten girlfriends by now if I wanted them.  All I have do is switch on the Weasley charm and 'poof' they all flock to my side."

Hermione started laughing at his cockiness and stated through chuckles. "Oh, I can see it now. Once you turn on the charm, millions on millions of girl will start to run as far as they can in the opposite direction singing...  Run away, Run away."

Ron placed his towel around his shoulder and faked a hurt expression. "Hermione you really get me right here."  He tenderly touched his chest. "You know I have feelings too. Plus if I am not mistaken, that's how I got you to go out with me for those long… drawn out…730 days."

Hermione just wrinkle up her noise and just stated calmly. "Nay.. It was not the charm.  I just pitied ya."

Harry tried to awkwardly enter the conversation,  "Yeah..ha ha she pitied you," but was unsuccessful.

Unfortunately, this caused both of his friends to look at him curiously. Hermione responded first though. "Um.. Harry, are you feeling ok.  Did you get enough sleep last night."

Harry just started to mumble a little. "Yeah I guess I .. um .. didn't." Hermione took this as a logical answerer, but kept taking side looks at him to make sure he was ok.  Ron on the other hand just had a little cocky smile plastered on his face, which Harry was determined to knock off before the end of the day.  

Ron noticing the evil glare Harry was shooting his way, which caused Ron to suggest they go ahead and go to breakfast.  

*

As they all gathered their food for breakfast, Hermione rustled through her book bag.  She chose to eat some dry cereal for breakfast, so she would not have to stand in line.  Ron on the other hand, was not going to let a little line keep him from some free hot food.  

Harry had finally gone through the line, and sat his stuff down beside Hermione at the round table.  Hermione stopped her searching for a second to see who had finally come.  She spoke a quick "Hi Harry", before returning to her search.

Harry on the other hand just gave a little inaudible "hi" in response. For some reason, his speaking abilities seemed to be hindered so dramatically that he feared that even if he did speak, the wrong thing would come out.  He wanted to say more.  He wanted to act normal, but something had changed.  An awkward silence started to set in, but just like a saving grace, Ron came swooping in. 

"You know guys, I think that I am going to like this Muggle stuff. But to tell you the truth, I don't know too much about the grits.  That white stuff scares me."

Hermione finally stop rustling through her book bag and placed what she was looking for in front of her. "Oh Ron, its not that bad. You first have to try it.  The only thing is if you don't season it right, it want taste good."

Ron looked confused, and picked at his bowl of grits before him. "How do I know if its seasoned right, if I have never had it before."

Hermione took the spoon that was already in ready position in his hand and spooned herself a bite. Ron was about to protested when she picked up the salt and shuck a little into the bowl. She placed his spoon back into his yet to be moved hand, and stated with a smile, "It just needed some salt, but its good now."

Ron sacristy stated, "Thanks Mom."

Hermione smiled back sweetly. "No problem Son."

After sitting quietly through the whole conversation, Harry started feeling left out.  He wanted to join in, but he could not think of anything to say.  He never had this much trouble just talking to his friends before.  He then spotted the papers Hermione had just placed on the table and got an idea. "Um... Hermione what's that?"

Hermione who finally got her little box of Golden Grams open took this opportunity to hand each guy a sheet of paper.  "I knew you two don't know much about computers; and since all the class schedules and stuff are online, I took the liberty of printing out your schedules.  It appears that the Ministry has already signed you up for classes."

Ron finally put down his spoon that he had been using to shovel in his food to stare at his schedule.  Hermione continued. " The classes that they have you down for have the times right next to them and then the building.  I think I have shown you were all your classes are located, fortunately, I will be able to help you get to your first classes because they are close to mine too."

Ron started looking from his schedule to Harry's and back. "Hay Hermione, I think they messed ours up.  We are not in the same classes, plus he has all these high numbers next to his.  All I have are like 101, and 102's."

Hermione started to laugh, "Oh Ron, in college, we rarely have classes with our friends, plus I doubt you would want to take those classes because the higher the number the harder the class."

Harry looked at his schedule dump founded.  He also had a lot of 101 classes but then again he also had a couple of 500 levels.  "Um.. Hermione, I have not taken Muggle classes for almost eight years now. How do they expect me to take these difficult courses."

"Don't worry Harry. You will do great. Plus.." Hermione started to blush slightly. "Your higher classes, you take with me."

*

I hope you liked it.  I know there was not a lot of action, but that's the next chapter J.  R/R

Monday


	5. Karate

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

College Life

Chapter 5: Karate

As promised, Hermione showed them to their classes. Ron's first class was University 101, which was a basic Muggles study class for college students. This relieved Hermione of some of her stress because this class would give Ron at least some understanding of how true Muggle college life works. She thought to herself, 'The more he knows, the less of an ass he will make of himself.' Since Ron was able to follow a cute girl into his class, he was happy too. 

Harry's first class was said to be PEDU 502, and the name alone brought fear to his heart. How should he know about advanced Muggle subject? For the past seven years, he had only been working on how to work magic. In the back of his mind he kept thinking, 'Even when I was taking these regular courses, I was not any good at them. Now I get to make a fool out of myself for the fun of it.' 

Harry started to get nauseous again, but he could not tell if it was from first day nerves or if it was from Hermione standing beside him. "Hermione, What kind of course am I taking really?"

Hermione smiled back, and stated confidently, "Oh don't worry so much. I promise you will do great in the class. Now here is your already conjured uniform."

As Hermione was handing Harry his clothes out of her book bag, Harry just looked on puzzled. "Um Hermione, why do I have to wear a uniform here? I thought they did not require that sort of stuff at a university."

"Honestly Harry, have you ever had a Karate class that you didn't have to wear a uniform." 

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at his uniform in front of him. He had always been good at Karate. When he was still underage in the Muggle world, he started taking classes to protect himself, and he continued with his studies to this day. Dumbledore had even started up a self-defenses class in his seventh year at Hogwarts giving him the chance to learn under one of the greatest masters. 

After Hermione had shown him the places where he changed and where his class would be located, she separated from him saying that she would see him soon. Harry followed her directions and even got to class a full minute early, which was a big accomplishment for him. 

As he looked around, he found that his class was quite small with only 15 students in all. Like himself, all of them had a black belt, but of varying ranks. Other then their belt color, none of his classmates appeared to be the same. There were people of all shapes and colors, and quite a few girls too. Although the girls were in the minority, they seemed in as good as or better shape then the guys in the class. Also, they all had uniforms of different colors. He had on the traditional white outfit, but the other student's uniforms were of all different shades with their Dojo's name sewn into it. 

The room that they were placed in was quite large with one wall covered in mirrors allowing them to check their form at all times. All the students were talking among themselves, laughing, and having a good time while Harry stood to the side by himself. He felt a little left out, but yeah he was the new guy. 

The Sense' walked into the class and everyone went quiet immediately. Yet, the funny thing was that the Sense' had not even noticed the change in the room. He was too preoccupied talking to the girl that he had walked in with. 

The girl that he was talking to had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Harry who was standing at attention just looked on amazed by how smooth and impressive she appeared. She had a black uniform on that matched her high-ranking black belt. When she first came in, Harry thought she must be a teacher, but at a second glance he noticed that she was about the same age as him. He also could not fail to notice how beautiful she was as well.

They finally stopped talking and the Sense' turned to face them while the girl came to stand with the rest of the class. Harry had to take a double take before he realized that the girl was none other then Hermione. He wanted to say something to her. He wanted to tell her how glad he was to know someone. He wanted to ask her why she had not told him that she was in this class with him, but unfortunately, the Sense' started talking just at that time. Harry did not want to make a bad impression on his first day, so he settled for a smile and a quick nod to his friend. 

"Students, my name is Sidarth Young. I will be your instructor for this semester. I am here to guild you on your path to self-discovery with marshal arts, but first I need to determine what abilities you all have. Will you please pair up? When I say go, I want you to attack your partner, but do not harm them. This is only practice." Sense' Young clapped his hands and all the students quickly went into action finding a partner.

Harry admittedly turned to Hermione who was still pleased with Harry's surprise response in seeing her. Out of all the things he wanted to say to her, the only thing that came out was, "Want to be my partner?"

Hermione smiled cheekily and stated sweetly, "I thought you would never ask."

The Sense' came over at this time and patted Hermione on the shoulder, but addressed Harry. "Oh I see you have chosen Hermione as your partner. I warn you now, she is my star pupil."

Harry smiled back at Hermione and winked. "Oh I think I can handle her."

Sense' Young smiled back at him almost knowingly, "Ok, well good luck my son." He then directed his attention to the whole class and asked them all to bow to their opponent. He clapped his hand once again to signal for the students to begin.

Hermione admittedly fell into a right karate stance with her fists up to protect her body. Harry on the other hand just smiled back and almost looked bored. "Come on, Hermione I don't want to hurt you." He finally got into the ready position, but was hardly able to say another word before a jab cross came aiming to him. It hit him straight in the chest causing him to back up a little.

Hermione smiled back and stated quite nicely, "Oh don't worry, Harry. You won't hurt me."

Harry finally noticed that he better start defending himself. She tried to catch him off guard with a slide up sidekick, but Harry was fast enough to doge her kick. He then aimed a punch at her, but she was able to block it with a side block. 

Harry finally kept up his arms as a guard, but he tried to distract her by talking. "So Hermione when did you learn all this?"

Hermione kneeled down and took her right leg and swiped it in a counter clockwise direction at Harry's feet. Harry noticed her attempt to trip him up, and jumped just as her leg came near his.

Hermione finally got up to responded, "Now Harry, You wouldn't think I would spend all this time in the Muggle world without a way to protect myself now would you." She smiled cheekily at him, but he had other plans. He decided to test her reflexes by doing a quick side punch that landed straight to her shoulder.

"Well, you're still not as good as me." 

"Oh really," Hermione started to take this personal. "Ok, we will see about that."

By this time all, Sense' had finally came over to observe their fighting skills, yet Harry and Hermione were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice his presence.

Harry aimed another back fist at her shoulder, but this time Hermione was ready for it. She took his out stretched arm and grabbed it like she was in a dance. She twirled herself into him allowing her back to be pressed into his chest and his arm around her abdomen. Her stray pieces of hair were framing her face beautifully, and Harry was starting to lose his concentration. He was so close he could even smell the coconut shampoo she used that morning. She turned her head to face his and gave a quick wink before twirling back out still with his arm in hand. Hermione lifted her back leg and aimed a shifted left sidekick to his stomach that had more force then any of his hits ever did. Once she let go of his hand, Harry backed up to catch his breath. 

He looked back at her and thought to himself, 'My breath was taken away by more then that kick.' But he was not going to be shown up by her in this class. He admittedly got into a side horse stance, and with his left hand out he slowly took his right hand and glided down his left into a punch. (Hint: this was in the matrix J). Once his hand had reached her direction, Harry waved her forward with his out stretched hand. Hermione took the signal, and admittedly reacted with a slide up sidekick. Harry still in his stance just took his hand and pushed Hermione's leg away from him. Once she was back in correct form she directed a spinning sidekick straight as his chest, but all he had to do was take his right hand to sweep it away. 

By this time all the rest of the students had stopped what they were doing to watch these two battle it out. It was so clear that they were having fun, but the best part was that they were just so good. They moved as if they could predict each move the other made.

Hermione aimed a jab at his face, but Harry was able to grab it before it got too close. Hermione cocked her head to the side, and stated, "Oh you think you are good don't ya." 

Harry twisted her arm to make her back caress his chest. His face was right next to her ear, and he whispered softly, "No, I know I am good." Then he pushed her away from him still with a cocky smile on his face.

Hermione wiped the sweat that was dripping from her forehead off with the back of her hand as Harry prepared for his next move. Harry yelled a "Yea" before aiming a mighty punch to her stomach to nock her down for good; but just as he was headed for her, Hermione kneeled down and caught his punch. Instead of releasing his punch like they had been doing, Hermione took his arm and with the momentum he used to put into his hit flipped him over her shoulder. 

He fell on his back with a loud thump, and laid there in shock. Hermione turned on her knees and with a scream, she through a punch straight for his face. Just before it reached its target, she stopped her motion, yet left her fist to linger in the air right above his face. She smiled cheekily down on him, "Do you still think you're good?"

While Harry was still trying to get up off the ground, the whole class clapped at Hermione's success. The Sense' clapped two times causing the class to come to attention. "Very nice, very nice. I see you all have been practicing over the summer…"

Hermione stretched out her hand to help him up. As Harry was getting up, he whispered to her. "Next time, remind me not to get you mad."

Hermione just smiled back at this, but kept her face toward the professor. "Oh don't worry. I think you will remember just fine on your own."

*

"So the Great Harry Potter was defeated by a girl." The class had just ended and both Harry and Hermione were heading out of the gym. David was propped against one of the outside columns with a water bottle in one hand. 

Hermione, who was laughing when she came out of the building started to get nervous, "Were did you hear that from?"

David came over to Hermione put his arm around her sufficiently moving her from Harry's side. David smiled down on her. "Oh you know me, I have friends everywhere."

Harry growled back. "Don't you mean spies?"

Hermione shoot Harry a look that clearly stated, "behave yourself". David patted Hermione on her arm at this. "Oh don't worry about it sweetie, I did not come to see him any way. I came to see you. I need to talk to you. Do you mind coming with me for a bit?"

Hermione looked from Harry to David, and then Harry again. "I don't know. I was going to show Harry where his next class was located."

David looked at Harry, and gave him a wink. "Ah, don't worry about Potter, he's a big boy now. He can make it to his classes by himself."

"I know, but…" Hermione tried to persist, but David was too persistent. 

"Good, then we agree. Ok Harry, I will see you later." David swiftly guided Hermione in the opposite direction. 

Hermione looked back again to Harry's sad face. "I will see you in a little bit Harry. This want take long." She gave a fake smile back at him as she was dragged away.

David then pulled out the water bottle he was carrying. "I brought you your water bottle. I knew you would be thirsty after your class."

Hermione gave quick thanks, as she accepted her drink. She took a quick sip and then looked back for the last time on Harry who was still watching them leave.

*

The little while lasted longer then Harry had expected. He got through his last two classes without any incident, but he felt lost without Hermione being there with him. She had said, she would come back to him, but she hadn't. When it was time for lunch, he even went back to her dorm, but she was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to go eat with Ron, but he had already found someone new to sit with. Harry was about to put his tray on the table when Ron gave him "the look" that told him that he and his new girl needed to be alone. Harry had to admit that the girl he was sitting with was cute, but he could not get his mind on someone else he knew. 

He sat by himself in the corner of the lunchroom watching all the people go bye wishing that one of them would be her. Every person that seemed to get in a 10-foot radius of his table grabbed his attention yet; lunch came and went without a sign of her.

Harry went to his last class a little depressed and worried. 'Why did she not come' he kept wondering to himself. The day pasted quickly until it was time to eat again, yet for some reason, he was not hungry.

Ron looked at his friend worried. "Hay Mate, is something bothering you? It's not like you to not want to eat."

Harry just rolled over on his bed so that he could see Ron. He propped his head up on his hand before answering. "No, I am fine. I just don't want to eat. Go ahead and go without me, I will be ok. Plus, I bet Sarah will be down there again."

"Sarah, oh yeah, I remember her. There are just so many it's hard to keep track of." Ron started cheeseing. He then rubbed his fingernails against his shirt. "You know these Muggle girls go wild for the British accent. Just one word and they are eating out of my hands. You know if you ask me nicely, I might even be able to teach you a thing or two about catching girls."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and let his body fall back on his bed. He closed his eyes, and let his head rest against his pillow. "I don't need your help, thank you very much."

"Oh, so I guess the talk with Hermione went well."

"Oh that went really well." Harry said sarcastically. "The only problem was that I was not able to see her the whole day, so I did not have time to talk to her."

Ron walked over to his chair and sat backward in it. "I thought Hermione walked you to your classes…and.. and didn't she eat lunch with you?"

Harry took off his glasses, and started to rub his eyes. "Nope, after karate class, David showed up, and I have not seen her since."

Ron got back up out of his chair and grabbed his wallet. "Bad luck mate."

Harry let his arm drop to his side. "Ron do you really think she could like this guy."

Ron opened the door to leave. "Well Harry there is only one way to find out… Ask her. See ya later"

With that last look, Ron closed the door behind him. Harry got up off his bed with his conversation still ringing in his ear. 'Ask her' Harry thought. 'Easier said then done. Plus, were would I find her. Where would I find Hermione on any other day?' He sat there wondering where he should look when it came to him in a flash of lighting. "The Library"

Harry grabbed his book bag and rushed out of the room. He had to go see her. He had to let her know everything before it was too late. Before David would come between them. 

Harry almost jogged over to the Library. He finally reached the entrance, and he came to a stop right in front. He looked around at the row on row of books thinking. 'This is going to take a while.' Yet just as he thought that, a vision of her came to him. He could still remember the way she would tuck her hair behind her ears when she was concentrating hard. He remembered finding her on countless occasions in the Hogwart's library looking up some deep dark spell for him. She would always sit at this one table in the total back of the library where no one would bother her. She loved the solitude that books gave her, and then it hit him. 'Look in the total back.'

Harry quickly jogged through the row after row checking end for her presence. Just as he anticipated, she was their in back right corner poring over some old dusty book. 

Harry smiled to himself. This was his typical Hermione, always going the extra mile. He walked up to her softly not wanting to disturb her studying, but he could not resist surprising her. Her back was to him allowing him to see her without her noticing. Harry creped up behind her and looked over her shoulder. The book she was reading looked like an old copy of some transfiguration book he once had, but this did not bother him. He quickly covered her eyes, and whispered into her ear. "I will give you one guess before you are attacked."

Hermione instantly broke out in a big grin. "Oh, David, I thought I was to meet you later, but I knew you could not stay away from me so long. I missed y…" Just then Hermione turned to see the accomplice and her face fell. "Oh, sorry. Hi Harry, I did not expect to see you here."

Harry's excitement faded with her comment. "Yeah, well I'm here…" 

For the first time in their long friendship, an awkward silence set in right in the middle of their conversation. Harry fidgeted a little, and just stood by her side. "Umm. Well…what are you looking up?" 

Hermione quickly closed the book that she was reading and placed it in her book bag. "Oh nothing just something I am working on." Yet just as she was putting it away, Harry got a glimpse of its cover. "The Unknown, Unforgivable." Harry could not help but wonder why she would be reading a book like that. Hermione was a good kid….Or was she.

Hermione could see he was still curious about her work so she quickly changed the topic. "So what brings you here?"

Harry looked a little worried. "Why, you of course? I was worried about you. I thought we were going to meet for lunch or dinner or something, but I have not seen you since this morning."

Hermione picked her bag off the ground and place in on her table. "Yeah, I have been meaning to call you, but I have just been so busy with David and work."

Harry finally seeing his chance to hear the story on David asked. "So how is everything with you and David?"

Hermione whole face lit up at the mention of his name. Harry could have even sworn that he heard her giggle. Harry thought to himself, 'Giggle… Hermione does not giggle.' 

Hermione started to play with one of her straps of her book bag, yet she could not hide her smile. "David and I are great. I don't believe our relationship could get any better. He is just the most kind, smart, sweet, and sexy guy I know." Hermione had stopped playing with her strap in her speech and even started staring into the distance.

Her words hit home for Harry though. He felt as if every word she said in his favor was another punch to his stomach, yet she did not stop there.

"What can I say about a man that is perfect? He is just so good to me, and I don't know what I would do without him… You know once, I thought I was in love, but now I realized that I have never known love until David came to my life."

Yet, with that comment, Harry could even see Hermione stabbing him in the heart. She had her long butcher knife in hand standing over him letting the blade sink in. 

"You know Harry," She smiled to herself again and giggled, "I love him."

Just as the blade slid in, she twisted it. In his mind, Harry was laying dead on the ground with blood spewing from his heart with a vengeful Hermione standing over him. Harry gulped to get the lump out of his throat. "Umm… That's great Hermione… I'm…I'm..veery happy…for you."

Hermione turned to him and looked him directly into the eyes. "Thank you. Well I better go. I was to meet him for dinner, and he hates it when people are late. Bye"

With that Hermione swung her book bag over her shoulder, and left him their. Yet all he could think about were her eyes. They were not her eyes. Hermione's eyes were usually jovial and lively. These eyes were dull and glazed. She appeared to not focus on anything. Harry watched as she left the little corner of the library once again alone, but this time he worried about her more then ever.

*

Thanks for the Reviews,

Monday 


	6. Love’s Game

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

Beta Reader:  Kathryn Mason-Sykes

College Life

Chapter 6:  Pettigrew

"Ron…Ron…We need to talk."  After all of Harry's classes had ended, he rushed to talk to Ron, who was currently in the cafeteria eating.  Ron's spoon, which was still half way to his mouth, fell with a clatter, splashing the girl beside him with corn juices.  "Ron, I need to speak with you alone for a minute.  It's an emergency." 

 The girl, who was clearly Ron's lunch date, looked from Ron to Harry, confused and almost disgusted that their lunch was so rudely interrupted. Ron however, who had stopped eating by this point, did not take any notice of the girl's concern.  All Ron cared about at this moment was that something was wrong, and if Harry was involved this usually meant something big was happening.  Ron wiped his mouth with his napkin, and quickly excused himself before picking up his book bag to go.  As Ron and Harry walked away, all the girl could do was look on, shocked at what was happening. Harry led Ron out of the cafeteria to a side waiting room where no one would be able to overhear them.  

"Ron, something is seriously wrong with Hermione. I found her in the library, but when I got there, it was not the same Hermione we know.  She was different.  When I talked to her, she was unresponsive.  Her eyes were dull and glazed. Plus… she told me…she told me… That she is in l…love with David."

Ron's expression softened as he heard his friend's ranting.  This was not a life or death situation. This was just a lovesick teenager needing condolence over a lost girl.  "Oh, I see what this is all about.  You find out Hermione is in love with another guy, and you directly ensue that something must be wrong with her."

Harry shook his head as if he was trying to shake Ron's words away. "No Ron, you don't understand.  I think…I think David has done something to her.  She is not acting like herself…She's giggling … Come on Ron, have you ever heard her giggle?"

Ron scratched his chin and stated sarcastically, "So you find her at a library…studying…and she talks to you about her love life.  Nope, doesn't sound like Hermione to me." 

Harry was starting to get mad. "Ron, stop playing.  I'm seriously worried about her.  That girl I met in that library was not the sensible Hermione we know.  That girl was a giggling, love-crazed sixteen year old."

Ron rolled his eyes, stating calmly, "Harry, love does strange things to people.  Just because she is giggling now does not give us reasons to call out the guard.  Come on, Harry, look at yourself for goodness sake. You would not be getting this worked up over this if you didn't like her."

Harry tried to object. "Yeah, but…"

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye. "Harry, I am telling you this because you're my bro…Get a grip on yourself. No one wants you to go to pieces over a little thing like Hermione.  She's happy and you need to accept that.  Plus, we have a job to do, and we need to be working on that.  Don't let this get to you. Ok?"

Harry let his head fall and went silent. He guessed he was over reacting.  Hermione could like David, he thought to himself; she had gone out with many other guys. But Harry never thought that when Hermione did fall in love, it would be with anyone other than him.  As he stood there silently, he had to admit to himself that the more he thought through his theories on why Hermione was acting that way, the more ludicrous they sounded.

Ron turned Harry around to face the cafeteria. "Now go and get something to eat.  You need to get your mind off of all this… You will get through it, trust me.  I have seen you face trolls and dementors, and I know you can get past this crush."

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied for the third time today.  He turned toward the elevators, and started walking slowly in that direction. Without turning around, he went and pushed the button. "I need to do some work. I will see you later, Ron."

Ron watched his moping friend and knew he should do something more, but he couldn't think of what. He said a quick "later" before leaving to return to his new friend, Rebecca.  As he walked away, he thought to himself. 'It's probably best for him to sort out these things on his own first.'

Just then, the elevator bell rang, the door opened, and Harry climbed in to go back to his room where no one would reject him, where no one would be located.

*

After many hours of thought, Harry finally came to the decision that he would not interfere.  He felt that Hermione deserved all the happiness in the world, and if David was the one that made her happy, so be it.  Even though it was killing him inside, the fact that he no longer saw her anymore hurt him even more.  Ever since their last conversation in the library, Harry stopped searching Hermione out, and Hermione stopped seeing him altogether.  She seemed to spend all her time at David's, with David, or helping David.  She no longer had time for her so-called friends.  

To help his mind forget his troubles, Harry threw himself into his work--his magical work.  He spent hours on end researching through file after file of ministry documents.  He thought to himself, 'If Hermione is going to act like this when we are so close, I would rather be in the comforts of my own home.  The sooner I finish this job the better.'  However in the back of his mind, he knew that he would be just as unhappy there as he was here.  

Fortunately, this extra boost of enthusiasm proved useful.  After interviewing many suspects and studying the magical signature of the area, Harry finally got a lead on this so-called uprising of the Dark Forces.  He was surprised that they were staying so quiet.  Usually, they would like to leave their calling card wherever they went, but this time, Harry believed, that they were looking for something or someone. One thing was quite clear; they did not want to be found until the job was done.  

Harry sat on his bed with papers scattered all around him.  These sheets were the files of magical activity in the area for the past two months.  Harry suspected that if he could find a pattern of activity in an area where magic is not supposed to appear, he believed he could find his men.  His wand sat by his side as he took a highlighter and worked through page after page.  He had to look carefully to make sure he was not highlighting an event that either they or the other fellow magical students had caused. He finished the last page, and sighed.  "Where are they," he said to himself as he readjusted his glasses on his face.  In usual Death Eater's operations, they used large quantities of magic in obtaining what they wanted, and, unfortunately, no large amount of magic was shown on record.  

He picked up the beginning sheet again, reading off the buildings, "Capstone, Pettigrew, Pettigrew, Thomas Copper Library, Pettigrew…" 

Just then, Ron came through the door humming some tune very off-key.  Ron threw his book bag on the floor as he quickly turned on the TV.  As he did every afternoon, Ron slid into his usual chair and stared at the screen.  Ron looked up at Harry as he started to flip through the channels. "Are you still working on that? Harry, I'm worried that if you don't go out soon you might start growing mold."

Ignoring Ron's comments, Harry kept reading through his paper.  Harry's eyes moved left to right as he searched. Then in almost as if a light switched on in his head, he instantly put down the paper. "Ron…" he called from over his bed, "Have you heard of a building on campus name Pettigrew?"

Ron finally removed his eyes from the TV screen to responded, "There is a building here named after a guy name Pettigrew! No wonder Death Eaters like this place. They name their buildings after the most famous ones."

"Ron that building was named many years before Wormtail was ever born, but I have to say the name itself makes me want to check it out."

After appearing interested at what Harry said for an instant, Ron returned his sight to the television. "Come on Harry… No Death Eater is stupid enough to put their name on the main Head Quarters.  That's like them placing a neon sign out front saying 'catch me, I'm in here'."

Harry chuckled at this statement, "Yeah, I guess your right," but in the back of his mind he could not help but think, 'What if they are there, and what if they are just that stupid?'

*

David held Hermione tenderly in his arms as they lay in his enlarged bed.  As they passionately kissed, they became more engrossed in each other's moves and touches.  Hermione played with David's hair as he placed his hands around the waist of her hip hugging jeans.  Their tongues intertwined as they moved their mouths together in a rhythmic kiss, but that was not enough for David.  David placed his hands on her back, making her press more firmly against his chest and allowing him to feel all of her.  With one quick motion, David was able to turn himself on top of Hermione.  She smiled back affectionately as she broke the kiss once to look into his eyes before returning to her search, yet he would not meet her gaze.  Hermione noticed this lack of interest, and intensified her kisses by lightly tugging on his bottom lip as he kissed the top. 

Hermione's hair was spread out against the blue sheets.  Her hair's chocolate brown color contrasted beautifully with the rosy tint rising in her cheeks.  Hermione mouth started to roam down his neck making him shiver.  David thought to himself, 'Her soft touch always was able to make me weak'.  David smiled warmly while closing his eyes to the feel of her kisses, "You were never this bold before, Hermione…" 

Hermione then moved up to his ear where she started to nibble at its tip.  She trailed kisses down the side and whispered longingly, "I have never been this in love before… I am yours, and always will be yours."  She nibbled a little more on his ear then spoke again, "I want to please you."  

This answer, which on normal circumstances would have made him ecstatic, only caused him to feel even worse. He stopped holding her and sat on the edge of the bed.  Hermione who was still partially on him fell to the side, but still did not catch the hint.  She got on her knees behind him and began kissing his neck again.  David looked straight ahead in a sour mood.  Hermione had been in this state for almost two weeks now, and he had not once been able to do anything with her.  It was just too easy.  Half the fun was in the chase, and once that was taken away, Hermione ceased to be the girl he knew, the girl he wanted so badly.  All she was now was another slut he found in a bar, and that disgusted him.  

'This is not Hermione.' He thought to himself, 'This is the fake version that my father has made for me. I can't do this… I can't hurt her like this.'  She was no longer the person he had known, she was just an object of pity and guilt, and his father was to blame for that.

Hermione started to suck on his ear again, giving it light tugs. She pressed herself to his back and kept insisting on keeping her arms around him, despite the fact he was no longer responding to her actions.  She let her hands wonder around his built chest as she started blowing into his ear.  Instead of getting the excited reaction she expected, David just shooed her way like she was a little gnat that was bothering him. "Will you stop that? I am trying to think?" David snapped.

Hermione instantly recoiled from her once seductive pose. "Have I not pleased you? Are you mad at me? Because if you are, you know you can do whatever you want to punish me."  She started to smile naughtily, but even this trick did not catch his attention.

This last comment made him shutter, and gave him the reassurance that this was not a dream that he was going to wake up from, but a living nightmare.  Without even acknowledging her with a glance, David stated sternly, "No I am not mad at you. I just want to think for a bit… Ok."

She sat quietly as she was told, without touching anything.  There were several minutes of awkward silence until David just blurted out. "Why did my father have to interfere with our relationship?  It was going really well until he came along and turned everything around."  He got up from his seat quickly and stated, "Why can't he mind his own damn business."  He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Hermione continued to sit on the bed perplexed, but she would not dare move or touch anything.  This was David's room, and she did not want to make him even more upset.

*

After much deliberation, Harry decided to go ask Hermione what happened at Pettigrew.  Since she was the one person he always went to whenever he had questions of this nature, she was the only person he thought of to ask.  He knocked once on the outside of her dorm room door to find that it was partially open.  Harry cautiously opened the door all the way to find a diligently working Hermione sitting at her desk.  It appeared that she was oblivious to all the commotion that he had made outside.  Harry propped himself on the door frame just watching her, and he could not help but smile at the sight that was before him.  'Now this is the Hermione that I know.  The girl that would stop at nothing to get her work done.'

She was diligently reading and taking notes in what appeared to be the same book that she was working on in the library.  Yet while Harry was watching her, Hermione had become aware of his presence.  Without even looking up from her page she barked out, "What do you want Harry? Can't you see that I am busy?"

This wiped the smile off his face.  Never once in his many years of knowing her had she ever totally blown off her friends, and now she was doing it regularly.  Sure she would seclude herself in her work, but she never would purposely be rude to them to make them leave her alone.  Harry took one step closer to get out of the lingering shadows.  From her lack of cordiality, Harry's nerves and anxiety returned in full force. "Um… I just came over to ask you if… You knew anything about the building Pettigrew on campus."

Almost as in automatic, Hermione responded, "That is where class registration is completed." Then like a switch had been turned, her head came up from the book and she started staring at the wall ahead of her with a dreamy eyed expression.  "That's also where David works. Ahh…"  She savored the moment, and suddenly she dropped her head back into her book going straight to work as if the switch was turned off.  Then the dorm room was plunged back into silence.  Hermione continued her methodical rhythm of reading and taking notes as if there was no interruption.

  Harry stood to the side of the door, knowing that he no longer had a reason to stay in her room. But he didn't want to leave just quite yet.  He had not talked to his best friend in almost two weeks, and he missed her.  Harry decided to break the silence. "So…What have you been doing lately?  I haven't seen you for a while, and you know…"

Hermione turned at this last statement giving him a death glare, "I.. Have.. Been.. Busy. Can't you see that?  If there is nothing else you need to ask me, then I need to ask you to leave because you're putting me behind schedule."

Hermione or not, Harry was not going to take that kind of attitude for just being nice. In a sarcastic tone, Harry called back, "Sorry for interrupting you, I know that you must not have much time to work on school work since David arrived… Oh wait, that's right, that ass you call a boyfriend is your life now.  I guess his biddings are more important then your well being these days?"

Hermione turned her body around in her chair and slowly rose to her feet as if she was in slow motion. "How dare you talk about David like that?  He is the most kind and caring person I know, and he would never put me in harm's way, unlike some people."

Harry had to step back in shock, but he recovered quickly, "Harm's way… I never purposely put you in danger, and if I am not mistaken, you were the one who wanted to help me with my problems back in school.  I never wanted you or Ron to get hurt, but at least when you were at school with me, you had a life."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, and stated, "I have a life, a good life with David.  I would not expect you to understand love.  You haven't even been able to keep a steady girlfriend."

"Oh, I see, I'm supposed to do as you do, and take any person that will have me."

"At least I have relationships."

"At least I have my dignity."

"At least I know what love is." Hermione screamed at Harry.

Harry stared her straight in the eye. "Oh, I know what love is."

"I'm not talking about that puppy dog love you had for Cho."  Hermione called out coldly.

"I didn't love Cho, Hermione." Harry stepped forward and stood so close to her that he could feel her breath increase. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and stated dangerously, "I loved you."

Almost a minute pasted in complete silence and awe.  Neither one of them could believe what they were hearing, but some how those little words were able to break down the tension in the room.  In that minute something in Hermione's eyes changed too.  Now she looked at Harry with the same longing as he had for her, and that was not all that was there.  This was the Hermione he remembered.  This was the girl that he loved. She looked into Harry's eyes confused and almost frightened.  A tear fell on her cheek as she stood there.  "Harry…I don't…know what's…"

Harry put his finger on her lips, quieting her.  He moved his fingers to cup her chin, and her eyes told Harry she wanted this as much as he did. Harry started to smile and bring their lips closer together, but before he could get any closer Hermione turned her head away.  She looked down to the floor, and Harry could clearly see that there was some kind of internal battle going on in her head.  She stepped back from Harry and started shaking her head. 

"No… NO… You're just trying to confuse me.  I know my purpose.  I love David. I love David. I love…"  

Harry's euphoria fell immediately. Harry looked on confusedly, thinking, 'That made no sense'. Why would she not let herself kiss him?  He knew what he saw, and that was not the same look she gave him when she spoke of David.

Hermione finally stopped her pacing and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Get out of my room now.  You're just trying to ruin everything I have with David.  You don't care about me.  You just want to see me alone and rejected… Once I was your friend, but now I never want to see you again. GET OUT!"

Harry watched her, almost marveling at her wild mood swing.  Where did this come from? 

"Don't worry, you don't have to make me leave." Harry stated through his anger, "I wouldn't want to stay in your company any longer anyways. With this kind of attitude, I can't believe David can stand you.  Oh, sorry, I forgot that he's an asshole too, making you perfect for one another.  I hope you're both very happy. Good day." And with that final comment, Harry promptly walked out of her dorm, slamming it shut as he went.

As Harry was walking away, he could not help but think to himself, 'I see… I pour my heart out to her, and all she can think about is David.  That's not love that's obsession.' With that, Harry continued on his way, still seething with anger.

*

   I just wanted to tell all you readers out there that there is really a building name Pettigrew on USC campus, but it's just not spelled the same.  It took me a while to figure out where I had heard that name from; but once it accrued to me, I just had to put it into my story.

  As you probably can tell, I have a beta reader now.  Actually I have two great beta readers.  Kathryn Mason-Sykes beta read this chapter for me, and did a WONDERFUL JOB. Also James is beta reading for me, and I greatly appreciate it.  Thanks again.  R/R

Monday


	7. Vial

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

Beta Reader:  Kathryn Mason-Sykes and James

College Life

Chapter 7:  Draco

After storming out of Hermione's, Harry continued straight to his first class, which, to his dismay, was karate. He had grown quite fond of the class, but at the moment he was not looking forward to coming in contact with that raging ball of emotions also known as Hermione. He walked in with his nice, crisp, black uniform and stood at attention waiting for class to begin. As he stood there with the rest of his classmates, he could not help but notice that Hermione did not appear to be coming today. Harry just stood there, thinking, 'I see, Queen Hermione is too busy to grace us with her presence.'  Although he was partially relieved that she didn't show up, he was also disappointed that she didn't even think that it was necessary to go to her classes any more. To appease his mind, Harry thought to himself, 'I think that a Hermione-free class of some ass-kicking is just what I need to forget about everything.' Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him. 

"Mr. Potter…" the Sensei called, "Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" 

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Harry quickly walked over to his professor. "Yes sir, you called me?" 

The teacher, who was still getting the class materials out of his backpack, put down the book he had in hand and turned to Harry slowly. "Yes, I was just wondering if you've heard from Hermione lately." 

Harry looked at his professor quizzically. "Yes I have. Why do you ask?" 

The Sensei shifted his books nervously before saying, "I was just worried about her. She has not been acting like herself lately." 

Harry leaned against his desk and gave a little tut of exasperation. "Yeah, well you see she has a new boyfriend, and she's…" 

The Sensei, happy to have an explanation for her actions, quickly interjected, "So she has gotten rid of David." 

Harry looked at him confused. "No, that's whom I'm speaking of… Umm, sorry to be noisy, but how do you know David?" 

"Oh, I use to tease her about how he would show up for her after classes. I remember when she first met him; even then she was very diligent in everything she did. I didn't get the impression that her boyfriend would take precedence over her studies, though. These changes in her behavior just happened recently. She has started skipping classes, both regular sessions and her private tutoring. Also, when she does show up, she seems dazzled. Before she could beat me, yet now she can hardly do a single formation without losing her concentration." The Sensei shook his head and shuffled his books again, " I don't think a boyfriend could do that." 

Harry crossed his arms in consideration. "So what do you think could have triggered this type of change?" 

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe she is sick, or maybe she is having a hard time with her workload." The Sensei put down his book, and looked Harry straight in the eye. "But if you ask me, I would say that it seems as if she has had a spell put on her. I know that sounds silly, but those glazed eyes she has all the time are just unnatural." 

"Yeah, it's not normal." Harry replied almost in awe at how closely he paid attention to each of his students. 

"Through my study of Eastern Civilizations , I have heard some strange tales, and I guess after hearing that something exists for so long, you start to believe it." The Sensei patted Harry on the back and guided him to his place in the group. "But that's just an old man ranting. That's enough talk of magic, lets get back to the reality that is karate." 

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the supernatural possibilities. How could he have not seen it before? That would definitely explain why she was acting so strangely. Harry couldn't help but hope that this was the solution to bringing back the Hermione he knew, the Hermione he loved. From then on, his eyes were glued to the clock trying to will it to go faster. The sooner he got out of class the sooner Hermione would be changed back to her right state.   
  


*   
  


"Hermione… Oh Hermione. Is everything ready?" 

Hermione approached David from the back and draped her arms over his shoulder, dangling a single vial in front of his face. "Is this what you were wanting, my love?" 

David quickly moved away as if she was some kind of a disease he didn't want to catch. "What did I say about getting too close to me?" David barked at her. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take,' he thought to himself. Every time he looked at her it made him want her more, yet every time she spoke or touched him he was repelled from her side. He still hadn't come up with a solution to this problem and it was eating away at him. It was torture watching something he wanted so badly, but that he couldn't have. 'This is the sadistic irony my father loves,' David thought to himself. 

"But…," she protested as she pouted her lips. 

"If you keep touching me, I will do something that neither of us would want to do right now." David kept his eyes glued to the ground, not trusting himself to look at her. 

"But you said that once this is all over I can be with you again." Hermione stood in the distance, looking like a lost puppy. 

David moved over to his bed and dropped down. "If my father had not gotten involved, I would always be able to have you." 

Hermione, like a little child, held up the vial in one hand, hoping that her gift would appease him. "I did what you asked me to do. I found the potion and made it to your every specification. Don't I at least get a kiss for that?" 

"My father will be pleased that you have finished the potion so promptly," David said so dully he almost sounded like animatronics. 

Hermione moved a step closer. "But I didn't make it for your father. I made it for you, and for us to be together again." 

"Thanks for the thought, but…" 

Just then, in a flash of light, Lucius Malfoy appeared in David's room in all his glory. His black cloak billowed in the non-existent wind, and his platinum blonde hair was pulled back in the traditional ponytail. Despite the fact that she was still a witch, Hermione was the only one even remotely surprised at his arrival. 

"Draco…Draco…I am tiring of waiting on you…" 

Hermione's eyes darted from David to Lucius, not fully understanding what was going on around her. 

David stepped in front of Hermione, trying to shield her from Lucius, as well as hide her from the evil glare he was giving his father. Through gritted teeth Draco spat, "Can't you see I am busy right now. I will bring you your potion when it's ready…OK." 

Rather than listening to his son, Lucius peered curiously at Draco's visitor. Once he realized who the young acquaintance was, he slowly walked over to Hermione, bowing politely. He stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Hermione. I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's, or David as you know him, father." 

Hermione's eyes went wide, but then the glazed appearance came over them again. Suddenly, David grabbed his father's arm, turning Lucius around to face him. "How dare you come barging in my room, and go around telling my secrets. I was going to tell her who I was when I wanted to. You have no right…" 

Lucius just swatted his hand at Draco nonchalantly, and calmly walked over to his chair and sat down. "Calm down boy. She would not care if you told her that you were the Dark Lord himself. She has enough potion in her to follow you over a cliff if you wanted her to… Hmm… That's an idea." 

Draco's eyes got big, appalled at his father's disgusting mind. "You make me sick." 

Lucius crossed his legs and contently replied, "Thank you…But that's not why I have come here today. I came to see if my potion was ready." 

Draco called out to Hermione and she came walking to his side. "Let me hold the potion," He asked politely. As he wished, she placed it in his hands. "Is this what you were wanting father?" 

Lucius, although excited that his potion had been finished, seemed to be distracted by Hermione. "Son, I finally see why you wanted her as your play toy. Since she will do anything you ask of her without question, I gather that your play time is quite… enjoyable." He smiled wickedly at her and gave her a last look with his roaming eyes. 

Draco pushed Hermione behind him again so that his father could no longer visually molest her. He then pushed the flask into his father's hands. "Here… This is what you want. Now leave us alone." 

Lucius swirled the substance in the flask a couple of times while peering into it, seemingly unaware of Draco's scolding eyes. "Isn't it amazing that such a small amount of substance can make a man so strong…" 

Draco knew he was taking his time just to annoy his son as much as possible. Then Lucius got up from his seat and headed straight for Hermione. With Draco watching the whole time, Lucius placed the vial back into Hermione's hand and gave her hand a quick kiss. As his lips touched her skin, Draco quickly pushed her behind him again and stood face to face with his father. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked him. 

"I am merely giving her back her solution. That is not all the transformation calls for. If our Hermione has done her homework, she knows that there is an extra element that can be added to this potion. Do you know what I am talking about, Hermione?" 

Hermione nodded her head behind Draco, saying dully, "There's an incantation that will bind two people together, enabling the person who takes the potion to have the other person's life force if he is ever in need of it." 

Lucius smiled down at her. "Exactly. This is way I won't only have supreme power, but also an extra life. I will be indestructible." 

"And who do you expect to be bounded to," Draco asked, hoping that he was not going to choose him. 

"Why, Hermione, of course. The process calls for a willing participant, and I can't think of any one more willing." Lucius said, so calmly that is seemed as though it was the most logical thing in the world. 

Draco called out, "Why her? Haven't you put her through enough? Plus, I bet you have plenty of other lackeys that would love to be in your good favor." 

Lucius finally turned and looked Draco straight in the eye. "Yes, I do have many followers, but what would be better then having her endless knowledge. With that in my possession, I would be able to rebuild myself after the first fall without any problem. Plus, what better to get back at Potter than to have his best friend as my security. He would never be able kill me knowing that it meant that his precious Hermione would die." Lucius turned to look out the window at the bustling town. "It's the perfect plan." 

There was an awkward silence where everyone just stood and contemplated what was going to happen. With his eyes still set on the window, Lucius called out, "Since you have finished so quickly, I am planning for my transformation to be conducted tonight at Logan's hill. What better place to announce my supremacy to the rest of the Death Eaters than where Voldemort fell. Make sure she is ready soon because I am going to pick her up in 3 hours." 

Without another word or look back at his son, Lucius apparated away. All that was left of the bad dream was a puff of smoke that lingered where he stood. 

Hermione looked over her shoulder, frightened at what she had just heard. "Dav… I mean, Draco, what are we going to do?" 

Draco dragged his feet until he reached his bed and plopped down. "We are going to do what he says. Now go and find that spell before we both get killed." 

Hermione looked on blankly at the scene in front of her. She could not help but think to herself, 'He would be so much happier if his father was not here.'   
  


*   
  


"Finite," Harry shouted at Ron. "That's what will bring Hermione back to us." 

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his friend with pity. "Harry, sorry to break it to you, but just because the girl does not like you does not mean she is under a spell." 

"It all fits now, can't you see? David works at Pettigrew. Dark activity is suspected in Pettigrew. Hermione starts acting weird over David… don't you get it? David is the Dark wizard we are looking for, and I can prove that by bringing our Hermione back to us." 

Ron started to chuckle. "There are many people that work at Pettigrew, Harry, not just David. Plus, just because Hermione likes the guy, it doesn't mean that he is the source of all evil." 

Harry started pacing around his dirty dorm room. "No, you don't understand. She has a dazed look and she is not acting like herself." Harry stopped and looked Ron straight in the eye. "Come on Ron, even her karate instructor thought something was wrong with her. I need you to help me." 

Ron shook his head, "Yeah, Yeah, I know you need help, but you need to go to St. Mungo's for that…" 

Harry gave him a death glare, but it only made Ron start to chuckle. "Ron, I am being serious. I am going to go after Hermione with or without you. I just thought you might want to help." 

Ron shook his head again, but when he brought his head up he had a wide grin on his face. "Ok…Ok, I will help you, but only because I want to be there when Hermione kicks your ass for putting a spell on her." 

Harry brought his hand out and stated, "Team." 

Ron smiled to himself, and took his hand shaking it, "Always my brother." 

The fact that Harry now had his best friend on his side gave him the confidence to go out and save his girl. He knew something was wrong, but he just didn't know how bad it had gotten. The first thing they were planning to do was find Hermione, which was not always an easy task. 

*

They started their search at Hermione's dorm since it was the closest to their dorm. Harry knocked on the door, and stood back beside Ron waiting for an answer. The boys stood outside the door like soldiers ready for battle, and in Harry's stomach, the battle was already raging. Finally, the door opened slowly, yet the occupant was not the one in question. 

Kate looked at the two solemn boys, and leaned on the door casually, "Well, hello boys. What can I do for you?" 

Ron started smiling cheekily, and brought up his arm to lean against the wall. He causally crossed his legs, and stated, "Well, I know what you can do for me…" 

Harry who was not finding their banter very funny right now hit Ron on the arm. This little tap was just enough to cause Ron to lose his balance and start falling. While Ron was falling, Harry asked seriously, "Is Hermione in?" 

As Ron finally caught himself and straightened up, Kate could not help but start laughing. Once she saw Harry's serious face again, she tried to straighten herself up, but chuckles still came through. "Um. No… David just left with her a few minutes ago…" 

"Did she say when she was coming back?" Harry asked interrupting her in the middle of her sentence. 

Kate started looking worried at Harry. "All she said was that she wouldn't be home tonight. Is everything alright?" 

Ron, who was starting to get tired of this tense atmosphere, pushed his way forward again. "Yeah, everything is fine and all. It's just Harry here," he pointed to Harry, "thinks Hermione is under a Spell. Owww!." 

Kate started to chuckle at Ron's antics, only making Harry even madder. Harry then took Ron's arm, and started dragging him away. "Thanks for your help, Kate," he called out as he left. As Ron started gaining control of his legs again, he started walking with Harry, adding, "See, even she thought it was silly." 

"Come on Ron," Harry stated exasperated. 

Ron pushed the button on the elevator and leaned against the wall. "So where do we go next, _boss?_" 

With a determined look in his eyes, Harry responded, "We find David, and hope he hasn't done anything to her." 

*

Poor David, Poor Hermione, wait a minute, Poor everyone. Lets just hope this does not end in Shakespeare-like tragedies.   Thanks again to my two great Beta readers: James and Kathryn Mason-Sykes

Monday


	8. Gay

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers. 

Beta Reader:  Kathryn Mason-Sykes 

College Life

Chapter 7:  Gay

Since neither of the guys knew where David lived, Harry and Ron had no choice but to search him out at his office in Pettigrew.  As they knew he was out with Hermione right now, they knew they had no hope in finding and confronting him there, but they did hope to find evidence of his Dark activity and where he could be found.

As the elevator door of Pettigrew crept open with a loud "DING", Harry and Ron glanced out of their cramped little area to see what they would be up against. Yet what they saw was nothing like they were expecting.  It was the picture perfect office.  People were hustling here and there, and some were even chatting at the water cooler.

As Harry looked around he could not help but think, 'This sure doesn't look like the headquarters of a secret Dark Arts ring'.  

To their right was a line of desks, each separated by a thin wall.  In front of the desks was a ragged rope that weaved backward and forwards to direct any student that may come in to form a line.  

Ron looked to Harry with a grin, "Well, everything appears to be normal."

Harry, with a look of concentration on his face, commented back, "Yeah, a little too normal."  Harry paused to look around then asked Ron, "Don't you get the feeling that something is just not right? Like we were expected to come or something?"

Ron just shook his head. "Stop worrying so much.  Nothing is wrong."  While slapping his hands together, Ron looked around ready to get to business. He didn't have to look to far because almost right in front of them was a sign stating, "Student Affairs" with an arrow point them to the desks in front of them.  Ron's eyes light up as he say a girl was at the first desk, and with a cocky smile stated, "Now watch as I work my magic to get David's numbers." With Harry looking on skeptically, Ron strolled away in an almost pimpish walk.  He weaved himself in and out of the ropes to the head of the first desk.  At that desk, a nice looking girl was sitting concentrating on the papers in front of her. The girl had to be in her early 20's with her dirty blonde hair cascading down her back.  

Ron stepped up to her desk and gave a quick cough that he had perfected after many years of making fun of dear Professor Umbridge.  The girl finally looked up from her work, but appeared to be a little agitated at being interrupted in the middle of what ever she was doing. Almost as if she was bored, she asked, "Can I help you?" without even giving the courtesy of a glance.

Ron smiled down on her trying to put on his charm as thick as possible.  "Yes beautiful, I know you can help me." 

She finally let her eyes rise from the paper in front of her after this comment giving her a good long look at the man ahead of her.  Her crisp nature melted away at his sweet comment and nice looks, but she tried not to let it show.  Yet without even noticing, she just flirted right back, "Well, tell me what I can do for you, and let me decided if I can help you are not."  

Ron, clearly pleased that his sweet talk was working, casually leaned against the protrusion on the right side of her desk. "Well, you see I need to get a gift over to David Mitchell's dorm, and I don't know his dorm number.  Since he works here, I thought you could get if for me."

The girl's smile switched off likes a light bulb popping in it socket.  "Oooh, so you are looking for David. I see…"  

Ron caught the hint of what the girl was implying, and quickly straighten up trying to make up something quick.  "Wait, no… I don't mean it like that. You see I need it for a friend of mine… She is a girl. She wants his address not me. Why would I want a GUY'S address anyways."  Ron tried to recover his dignity, but appeared to be losing it all the more quickly.

The girl started looking through her files, but would not look him in the eye again. "What you do is your business, not mine."

Ron flung his arms out in frustration.  "No… No…I am not gay. I like girls…not guys."

The girl finally found what she was looking for, and jotted something down on a piece of paper.  She quickly handed it to Ron, and said, "Here is his dorm name and address.  Next time you need an address of this nature, please look it up in the school's directory before asking me.  Have a nice day."

Ron grabbed the piece of paper from her hand, and just before he left, he called back over his shoulder, "I am not gay," causing the people around him to stop and stare.  

Harry, who had watched it from afar, was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing at the sight of Ron.  His normally pale face was now as red as his hair. 

"Very…Smooth, Ron," Harry called out as he followed Ron, trying not to laugh.

Ron, still fuming, stated threateningly, "Not another word…not another word."

Harry with a smile on his face that almost hurt, stated back, "What every you say…Honey" before busting out laughing as the elevator doors closed.

*

After recovering from his uncontrollable laughter, Harry straightened himself up and continued on his mission.  Harry was feeling a lot better now that he had a good laugh, and he could not help but think that he need that.  If he was going to save Hermione tonight, he needed to loosen up a little before he hurt himself and everyone around them in the process.

Ron who was still sulking gave Harry an evil glare, "Why didn't you tell me that there was a directory that we could find his name in."

Harry's face fell as his thoughts came out. "Well, how should I know?  Hermione's the one that thinks of the simple ways of getting out of things…"

Ron who had also allowed the thought of his lost friend to escape him for the moment gave a quick "Right" before allowing them to head to David's room in silence.

The piece of paper the girl had given Ron at Pettigrew had stated that David's dorm was located in Bates House.  This building was located over four blocks away, and was a long walk down hill.  The guys kept to their own thoughts as they walked along. 

This house, like so many other dorms, did not allow students without keys to go up the elevators without being accompanied by a member of the dorm.  Since they were not allowed to go in the normal way, Ron and Harry used an unlocking spell to open up the stairwell so they could walk up to his room unnoticed.  

On the paper, it stated that his room would be found on the fifth floor, room 512; and after their long walk down there, the five-floor climb was not so pleasant.  As they rounded the stairs trying to reach the fifth floor, they noticed a door in front of them opening. Ron and Harry quickly put away their wands so that no one would notice the long pieces of wood in their hands, but when they spotted the person rushing towards them, they noticed that they had no need too. The man was muttering to himself as he came down the stairs.  He was wearing a long black jacket that almost appeared to be a black cloak.  

Ron and Harry exchanged a look of confusion as they watched the one person they were looking for heading towards them.  As he went to pass between the two men, the two guys grabbed David and pushed him back through the door, slamming him into the hall wall behind him.  Ron let David go to let him catch his breath, but Harry was not going to give him that courtesy.  He grabbed David's shirt with one hand while he choked him with the other.  Harry had been without his girl for so long he was starting to get out of control, and David was the lucky guy he was going to take it out on. 

"What have you done with Hermione?  Where is she?  You better tell me now or you will see how it feels to be a flobberworm, and don't pretend that you don't know what that is," Harry's eyes were burning into David's with such hatred that Ron could have sworn he saw them glowing green.

"I…I…can't," David stated as he tried to release the pressure on his trachea by grabbing Harry's hand, which was still securely fastened to his neck.  

Ron looked at David sideways, and then taped Harry on the shoulder., "Hey, Harry, I don't think he can answer you while he can't breath."

Harry gave a 'tut' as if it were a big deal to let the man breath, but he did take Ron's advise.  Harry released his grip on David's neck only to let him fall on the floor with a thud.  

Harry pulled out his wand as David lay gasping on the floor and pointed it straight at his heart.  "Now, TELL ME. Where. Is. She."

David rubbed the area around his throat, trying to ease his pain.  "You can't save her now…She's gone."

Ron looked to Harry confused, but Harry was not going to let this man get out of his site. "What do you mean gone?  I just saw her this morning. What have you done to her?"

David looked up at Harry with his all-knowing eyes, and spoke to Harry as if he were a two-year old. "You think it's all so clear, don't you.  You think everything is either black or white, but your problem is you can even see what's right in front of you.   You are so naïve, Potter."

Harry started shaking with furry, but he kept his wand as still as a statue. "You will tell me where Hermione is or else I will curse you back to wherever you came from."

David kept his cold eyes on Harry as he sat there calmly.  "You had a chance to save her. Oh yes, you had many chances, but you were just too cowardly to take them.  Open your eyes Potter, can't you see you've lost?  We've lost."

"David, where is she.  If you just tell me where she is, then maybe I can help."  

David looked at him surprised, "Help, it's probably already done."  He stared at his feet with a glazed expression babbling. "I had everything for a while.  I had a great girl.  I had a great position.  I had a great plan, and no one was going to stop me.  But noo.  It wasn't good enough.  I had to work faster.  If my father had not interfered, this would not be happening.  We would all be happy…"

Harry looked down on the poor depressed man in front of him, and was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say.

David continued. "It only started after you two showed up.  You messed up everything.  You always had everything given to you on a silver platter, and the one time in my life where everything was going great, you had to come and screw it up."  

Harry still with his wand out stated, "My life has been less then perfect."

David looked up to him like he was stupid, "Oh yeah, well I fail to agree.  I was the one that had to hear all the teachers praise you for your accomplishments.  I watched as all the teachers looked away from your mistakes.  You were the one everyone always talked about.  You were the one that was admired; yet if I did any of the things you did, I would not even be noticed.  I am just like you, yet you get all the praise.  You get all the glory.  You got everything."

Harry looked to him confused, "I never asked for this life. It was just the one I was given. Plus if you knew anything, not all the teacher liked me."

"Yes, but Snape did watch out for you.  He did stand up for you when it counted.  He always liked you better.  I was just praised because of my father, and now, when I have the one thing you don't have, it's taken from me.  The one girl that I have ever truly cared for, gone because of my father's discrimination."

Harry looked down on him in awe and disgust. "Malfoy."  

David finally stood up. "Hermione could do so much better then you.  We were happy before you came.  You ruined everything."

Harry stood their fuming with anger at his revelation. "If you dare touch a hair on her head, I swear I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

Malfoy pulled out his wand and stated calmly, "If I did, she liked it."

At that comment, Harry let the curses fly. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco moved from the place he was standing to doge the curse, and went straight into a fighting stance.  With a swish and flick, Draco screamed, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

      Through all the chaos, Ron just looked on almost amazed at what came about so soon.  Harry dodged the spell, but unfortunately, Ron was standing right behind him, causing him to get the full blast.  Harry looked back at his slow moving friend and turned quickly to get his revenge.  His eyes flashed dangerously as he called out "STUPEFY!"

 Instead of moving to the side to dodge this curse, Draco went straight for Harry forgetting about his wand.  Luckily for Draco, the spell went right over his shoulder, hitting the wall behind him with a crash.  With a lunge, Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, but Harry was not about to let Draco get the upper hand.  

While Harry pushed down on Draco's left arm, Harry kept hold of Draco's right hand and elbowed him in the noise.  

As blood started pouring from his broken noise, Draco didn't let Harry have a chance to rest before he charged.  He hit Harry right in the stomach, knocking him straight into the wall behind him.  

This large noise announced this fight to the rest of the hall.  This caused the students to start coming out of their rooms to see what was going on, and their expectations did not go unmet.  The two boys were rolling around on the floor trying to hit the other in as many places as they could while dodging the others blow.  

The curse that was placed on Ron finally broke after a long five minutes of watching in slow motion.  He quickly took Harry's and Draco's wands, hiding them from the Muggles prying eyes, and storing them in his pocket before sorting with the other two.  Instead of helping Harry by holding Draco back, Ron did the first thing he could think of, which happened to be pulling Harry off of Draco.  This was not the smartest move because just as he was pulling Harry away from Draco, Harry pulled back his fist to punch whoever was getting in his way, who at the moment, unfortunately wasn't the enemy. 

Harry turned to his attacker and released his already drawn fist.  Smack… And directly hit Ron in the nose.  "Ahh… Harry what did you do that for?"  Ron screamed as he let Harry go to hold his now bleeding nose.  This scream effectively brought Harry back to reality.  Harry's eyes finally focused on his hurt friend allowing him finally to realize what he had just done.

"Oh Ron… Are you ok?  If I had known that it was you, I would not have hit so hard…"  

Draco, who was still sitting on the floor, tested his legs and stood up. "Yeah, well I see you had no qualms in hurting other for your own pleasure.  Why would your friends be any different?"

This comment sufficiently brought Harry's attention back to the matter at hand.  His anger was building again, and he was ready for another round. "Well, if you had stayed in your own damn world, I wouldn't have had to beat you up so badly."

Draco started walking closer to Harry saying, "I'm not the one that got beat up here…"

Harry and Draco started pulling up their sleeves again, ready for other fight, but Ron with his head tilted back, one hand squeezing his nose, ran into the middle of the two. "Wait… Wait…Wait… I need a tissue…"  One of the random people that were watching the fight came up beside him and handed him a tissue.  Ron took the tissue graciously and stuffed it in his nose.  This started to bother both guys causing Ron to be in serious danger being positioned in the middle. "Now I'm back…Ok Harry, This is not what we came here for.  We wanted to find out where Hermione is, and if I didn't know any better, then I'd say that Draco here knows…"  

Draco crossed his arms defensively and stated, "What makes you think that I would ever tell the likes of you…"

Ron turned to Draco with his tissue still in his nose. "Well Draco, I think that if you ever want Hermione back, you will need help.  Also, if you really like her, like you say you did, you would not just leave her to your father."

Draco started to soften a bit, yet he would still not let his guard down. "Why would you ever think she would want me back?"

Harry who was still on the verge of shoving Ron away to attack Draco stated, "Who would want you anyway…"

Ron looked from Harry to Draco with an angry glint in his eye. "Let us allow Hermione to choose who she likes, shall we?  It's only right for her to make her own decision, but she won't have a decision to make if we don't get going. So Draco, are you willing to help us save her?" 

Everyone in the hallway looked from Ron to Draco in anticipation of his answer.  Draco pondered Ron's words while the tension mounted.  In silent contemplation, Draco went over all the possibilities in his head.  After he made his finally decision, Draco stated, "I will help you…but don't think this makes us friends."

The people in the hallway cheered at Draco's agreement.

Harry smiled at Draco, and the prospects of seeing Hermione again.  "I would never be your friend even if my life depends on it… But for Hermione's sake, I hope you are good to your word."  Harry brought out his hand to sack Draco's to seal the agreement.

As Draco took his hand reluctantly, he stated, "For Hermione".  As they shook hands, Draco thought, 'I can't live my life in my father's shadow forever, and if I don't do something soon, more people will have to deal with it.  I won't let anyone else have to live through that… I won't let you down, Hermione. I won't let you down.' 

*

Now Bates is another dorm on campus.  I like keeping the location as real as possible, but the next chapter that will be a little harder.  I hope you liked it and more will come some time soon. R/R

Monday


	9. Taking Over

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.

Beta Reader: Erin Dray

College Life

Chapter 9: Taking Over

"My Loyal Supporters…. I welcome you to the beginning…the beginning of a new reign of power. No longer held back by the constraints of a half breed, we will show everyone what TRUE pure blood wizards are made of…"

There was a roar of approval over the extended crowed of black cloaked men.

"On this very hill, less then three years ago, our progress was set back. So many of us believed that we were over; but it was not our cause that ended that night, rather the one man separating us from what we should be and what we are… The same man that said he wanted the mudbloods to die, yet he was part one himself. And this weakness showed itself all to well those three years ago. A boy, not any older then my own son… A boy who had countless time escaped from him… A boy, already injured by my wand, killed our leader, but where he is weak, I am strong. I have the knowledge and the skill to see his faults and capitals on them. I will not let this boy get in my way because this time I have the upper hand. I have something more valuable to him then his own life. I have…his… girl."

At these words, two Death Eater came out with Hermione. Her head bobbed up and down as the two men slung her forward. The crowed erupted again in loud applauded for their new leader and his success. Lucius brought his hands up to call for silence among his masses.

"Not only have I taken her from him, I have also been able to persuade her to make a potion for me. One that will make me more powerful then Voldemort ever could imagine; and for an extra bonus, this little beauty," Lucius walked over to cup Hermione's face, "will be my eternal protection form that boy. By the end of this night, you will be able to see my transformation from a mortal man into a God…"

Harry, Draco, and Ron stood on the outskirts of the hill hiding themselves from the mob of Death Eaters. Although Lucius chose this location to represent his rebirth from the Dark Lord's ashes, it was originally Voldemort's chosen battleground. Harry could remember this place like he had fought there yesterday, but the three years had not changed its appearance.

Hell's Hill, as the locals called it, was located on London's outskirts where it had been rumored to be haunted by fallen soldiers who once fought here. The whole top of the hill was clear of any trees, giving it a great platform to look down upon your enemies, but what Lucius had not taken to consideration was the large amount of forest that surrounded the area. Voldemort had transferred both Harry and himself there so many years ago to insure that no one else would try to interfere with their battle, but Voldemort had never had to worry about trespassers because no one knew where they where. Lucius was not that lucky.

As they crouched in the bushes, Draco and Harry were staying as quiet as possible to make sure they could hear Lucius' every word. Unfortunately, Ron's had different enemies on the watch. As one moved toward him, Ron quickly jumped to his feet trying to get away as fast as he could.

Drawing his wand, Harry looked up to Ron and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ron keep dancing around looking very nervous, "A whole group of spiders about crawled on my foot, and they won't stop following me."

"Well, if you don't get down now, we will have more things to worry about than just spiders," Draco snapped, but I was a little too loud with his comment.

One of the watchmen heard some noise coming from the brush, and started coming their way. Luckily, Draco and Harry had enough sense to pull Ron quickly down before he could see him. To their misfortune, the Death Eater was coming straight towards them and their presence would not be taken so well by the rest of the group.

Harry quickly cast a disillusioning charm on the three of them so that they would not be noticed, yet you could still see their outline. The watchman got closer and closer until he was right in front of the bush that was hiding behind. Ron could sweat dripping off his nose, and he was dying to itch it.

"Braiden, what are you doing?" Another watchmen called back to the lost Death Eater, who was still completely focused on finding what had made that noise. Without even turning his head to address is comrade, Braiden called back, "I thought I heard something."

The other Death Eater quickly snapped back. "Well I didn't, so come back here. I don't want to be the one punished because you weren't listening."

Braiden scanned the area one last time before giving up, "Ok, I'm coming. I'm coming."

When the watchmen finally reached his post again, Ron blew out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," he stated, still being held back by Harry and Draco.

Draco immediately pushed Ron away from him. "Well, if it wasn't for your insolence, we would have not been in this situation," he growled under his breath.

Ron, now released from both men, started to wipe the place were Draco's hand once was. Still working on his arm, he stated coolly, "Well, I'm not the one having daddy problems."

Draco, who was already getting tired of putting up with Ron, started turning red from anger. "At least I don't live in a pig pen."

Ron, whose concentration had long left the situation, started to point his wand in the direction of Malfoy. "Don't take your lack of fatherly affection out on me."

"You want to see affection, come here you little…" Malfoy lunged at Ron, going straight for the neck, but Ron had his wand ready for him. As Malfoy brought his hands up ready to strangle Ron, their was a blast that caused Draco to go rigid and fall to the ground, yet it wasn't from Ron's wand. Ron started to laugh at the surprised expression on Malfoy's face, but his laugh was interrupted as he too was hit with the same curse.

The boy's eyes wandered around searching for their enemy, yet the only man in sight was Harry, who had his arms crossed and his wand in hand.

Harry watched as they both fixed him with a deadly stare, as that was the only thing they could do in their current condition. Harry started to smile as he turned to face his task ahead of him. Now that he had his two companions under control, he could think of a plan.

For so many years, he had been working on trying to kill Voldemort and capture his minions. He had studied many defense strategies in the war against the Dark Lord, yet he had not studied much of attacking strategies. Plus, how was he going to drag Hermione away with her fighting against him all the way? 'Well, I guess that is how Draco can help,' he thought somberly. From there his mind wandered, 'What if I can't break the curse? What will happen if I do, and she still likes Draco?' but a swift hit to the back to the head interrupted these thoughts.

Harry turns to see who had come out of the curse first to be greeted by Ron waving at him and point to his mouth. Harry answered his unspoken question, "No, Ron, I can't stand to hear you to bickering any more. We came here to get Hermione back and the only way we are going to do this is by having a plan."

Ron started to wave his arms around and point to himself. This looked quite comical because he was frozen in mid laugh. Harry chuckled and gave his first real smile in the past month. Harry looked at his friend again and gave pity by taking the curse off him and Malfoy, yet Draco didn't find the humor in the situation. Draco stated plainly, "Can we just get this over with so I can leave you two?"

Harry scowled at his remark but continued on his train of thought. "We could ambush them."

"No, that would just make us easy prey. We are out-numbered almost 20 to one out there." Draco stated nonchalantly.

"Or I could distract the man while you two get Hermione."

"Well that would work, but you forgot about Lucius. He is not just going to let us come up there and take her. If I am the one to get Hermione, as I suspect the case will be, especially since she will only obey me, then Ron is the only one left to face Lucius and we all know how that would end."

Ron scowled at Draco, but stated, "If you would let me speak, I have a better plan."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Weasley has a plan. Come on, Weasley, you know food does not distract everyone like it does you."

Harry tried to gloss over Draco's insults with, "Yeah, Ron, tells us your plan."

"Well, first it does not involve food, but it does involve a distraction. You see, I could go to the other side of the bushes and make a big enough commotion to get all the Death Eaters to come after me. Then that will only leave you, Draco, to get Hermione, and Harry here to take on Lucius."

Harry immediately spoke up, "Ron that is suicidal. You can't take on that many Death Eaters at one time."

Ron looked back at Harry seriously, "Harry, to have any chance of saving Hermione, you will need to have as few as possible eyes on you, and I would love to help with that. Also, I'm a fully qualified Auror. I have been through all the training. Although I don't have much physical practice as you may have had, I still can do the job. Give me this chance."

Harry still looked skeptical, but Draco piped up, "I'm all for Weasley killing himself."

From the background came a big roar from the crowd "From this day forward, we will be respected. We will be feared. We will be Lords…." The crowed erupted again in cheering, while Harry's stomach did a flop.

Draco looked to the two of them. "That's our cue. It's either now is never."

Without a word, Ron got up and looked to Harry. Harry stared back knowing that Ron was waiting for his call. Ron eyes held Gryffindor spirit and Harry knew he could not stop him. He gave his nod, and Ron smiled as he quietly walked through the forest.

Draco looked at Harry then hit him on the shoulder. "Well, we can't just stand here, let's get her back." Harry nodded again, but gave a silent prayer for his friend going into battle, "God's speed Ron…God's speed."

Ron steadily crept around the trees trying not to make a sound. All the while, Lucius continued on his ranting. He raised the vial and called out, "This is our time. Time to unite and conquer all those who would oppose us. Those do-gooders that thought they could kill us by killing our leader will see what all they did was delay the inevitable. We will be powerful again. We will succeed in our endeavors. We will control the world." Just then Lucius lifted the vial to his mouth.

Harry and Draco jumped up in unison. "The idiot is going to be too late."

"Ron come on."

Everyone stood there in awed silence waiting for his transformation. Just when Lucius was about to down the liquid, the red head jumped out of his hiding place, but no one even noticed. Noticing the urgency, he called out over the hushed crowed, "Excuse me could anyone tell me where the bathroom is, I really need to go."

Almost in unison all eyes turned from Lucius to Ron. One of the men in the crowed shouted out, "That's Potter's friend. Let's get him." With that call to arms, the man went into action charging Ron.

The redhead readied himself by casting a quick protective shield as the men came toward him.

Once Lucius noticed who had made the interruption, he quickly called out, " Keep a look out. If Weasley's here, so is Potter." Lucius's elite stayed back, almost circling their master, as the rest of the Death Eaters went after the intruder.

But the men didn't have to look far because just then Harry came out of the green brush that hide him. "Looking for me?" he asked while he unsheathed his wand as if it was a sword.

Although Harry was now in the open, the majority of the Death Eaters were still encircling Ron. As Draco suspected, they were severely out-numbered, Ron taking on almost a hundred men on his own. It was a good thing he was good at his protective shields because as the men came forward, they each started to perform their own curses in turn. With each curse, Ron's shield became weaker and weaker. Life seemed surreal in his protective bubble as colors exploded all around him. Almost as if life was in slow motion, Ron watched the final curse hit his shield causing it to collapse. This sudden crash caused life to come back to speed in double time as Ron tried to dodge as many curses as he could. Ron, who had never been as athletic in karate or other sports as Harry had been, did have good reflexes. Unfortunately, a man can only go so far until his luck runs out.

Even though he was jumping around like a Spanish jumping bean, curse after curse still hit him. As he ducked a killing curse, a Death Eater from behind got him in the shoulder with a cutting curse. He instantly cried out in pain, but he could not think about the pain right now if he was going to get out of this alive. Out of frustration, Ron started to talk to himself, "Ron, what are you doing… You knew you couldn't do this alone?" Suddenly, it came to him in a flash of light, but this time it came from his wand rather then theirs.

In one smooth motion, Ron pointed his wand at himself and disappeared. The Death Eaters curse from the opposite side of the circle missed their target completely hitting the other Death Eater on the other side. This confused all the men in the middle, causing them to stop what they were doing. There was a cease fire among the men as they all stood there confused as to what to do, yet almost as if they had been waiting for it, a man from the back called out, " He must have put an illusion charm on himself. Keep shooting." As on cue, the Death Eaters started firing again. The men in the middle were bombarded by spells, taking them each out one by one.

Ron, who had apparated to the back of the circle, just watched with amusement as they followed the orders he had shouted from behind them. He smiled to himself, thinking, 'You know, when people listen to me, things really get done a lot faster.'

As the other Death Eaters were preoccupied in trying to find Ron, he quickly stunned the nearest Death Eater and stole his cloak. Now in his own dark cloak, he was unable to be distinguished from the other men. Since they were taking care of the middle for him, he went on the outskirts of the circle taking down the outer rim.

Thanks to Erin, I was able to get this out, but don't worry I have much more coming very soon. Please R/R.

Monday


	10. Suicide

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.

Beta Reader: Erin Dray

College Life

Chapter 9: Suicide

Harry, on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble with his group. Although this group was not as large as the one Ron was taking on, these men and women were defiantly smarter and more dangerous.

Harry kept his guard up as they started to make a semi circle around him. Lucius, who had been hidden by the crowd, came into the front to confront Harry. "So you came alone to defeat me, boy."

Harry with his wand at the ready looked around for Draco who was supposed to be at his side only to find he was standing alone. Harry cursed to himself, 'I can't believe that bastard left me here to die. At least when I was fighting Voldemort, I had help', yet Harry tried not to let his feelings show. "I have defeated many men far greater then you, Lucius."

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and smiled wickedly. " It is true you have killed many men, but, boy, you have failed to notice one thing."

Harry gripped his wand tight, ready for the attack. "And what is that?"

"Them…" With that simple word, the group of Death Eaters began to descend on him, all of them smiling. Bellatrix Lestrange twirled her wand around her figures before calling out, "It's so nice to see you, little Potter. I always wanted another meeting with you."

Harry kept his eyes trained on the sounding group, yet still called back. "Sorry, Lestrange, I didn't come here for you."

"But, little Potter, I came for you. _Stupefy."_

Harry quickly ducked and rolled toward Bellatrix to dodge her first attack. As she was trying to aim her next curse, Harry quickly jumped up from his position into a squatting kick straight into her stomach while blasting her with a reductor curse. The combined blows caused her to literally fly to into a nearby tree. Harry quickly recovered from his attack to find Crabbe and Goyle coming from either side of him. Harry just shook his head with a laugh, 'This is just too easy.' Crabbe tried to grab Harry as Goyle went to curse him, yet right at Crabbe came up behind him, Harry just crossed his arms and blinked away. Goyle's first curse came crashing into his friend as Crabbe fell face first into Goyle.

Harry had apparated behind Lucius. With his wand digging into Lucius's back, Harry whispered to Lucius, "It's between you and me, old man."

Once the Death Eaters found Harry, they quickly ran to their master's aid, but they stayed their distance for his safety. Lucius turned around slowly to face Harry. "Boy, when ever has it been just about two people?"

"For once, Father, you are right." Draco came out of the trees with Hermione at his side. While they had been fighting, he was able to get Hermione out of immediate peril. He looked Hermione straight in the eye and said, "Stay out of danger." With that command, Hermione backed into the forest to watch the events from afar.

Lucius called out, "Capture Draco, but leave Potter to me." All eyes had now changed from Harry to Draco. With their orders, the Death Eaters all seemed to scowl at their newly found traitor.

Bellatrix came toward Draco slowly, "Give her back young nephew or else I will not be responsible for my actions."

Draco looked from his Aunt to his father and stated boldly, "For once, I am going to do what I believe is right… not what I have been told."

Lucius eyes started to burn with hate. "You ungrateful little bastard… _Cruci…_"

"_Incompisious_…" Harry swished and flicked is wand quickly casting an inclusion charm trapping Lucius and his curse in a bubble.

Even though Lucius' curse was not able to reach his son, the other Death Eaters who were present did not let anything stop their attack. As Draco tried to defend himself from his oncoming opponents, muffled laughter could be heard from inside the bubble where Lucius stood, "You think this little bubble is going to stop me."

"No, but this will." Harry took his wand and pointed it straight at his enemy.

"_Vacumlerate_" A sucking noise could be heard coming from inside the bubble as a vacuum was being created inside Lucius's confines.

Just as calm as he could be, Lucius yawned and patted his mouth. Then Lucius slowly uncorked the vial that was in his hands and drank down the whole contents. Harry watched in horror as he finished the last drop and smashed the vial on the ground causing millions of shards of glass to be sucked up into the air.

Harry thought to himself, 'It doesn't matter how strong he is. He still needs to breathe.' but Lucius wasn't gasping for air. He was not even appearing to be in the least bit of discomfort. Even though shards of glass where swarming around in the bubble, not even a scratch could be found on his skin.

Draco, who had been fighting off his so-called friends, quickly sneaked a glance over at Hermione to make sure she was safe, but what he say made him loss his concentration. While little cut started to randomly appear all over her body, Hermione fell to her knees gasping for breath. In Draco's mind, time had slowed to a crawl as he turned to see Harry trying to suffocate Lucius. Terror stricken Draco finally figured it out. "Lucius must have taken the vial….HARRY, STOP!!!"

Harry turned to respond to Draco's command, but in the corner of his eye he saw Hermione. In shock, he watched as Hermione's pale body fell from her knees into a ghastly heap on the ground. Harry turned back to Draco who screamed back. "They're connected, you ass! STOP THE CURSE."

Harry immediately canceled his entire curse, and watched anxiously until Hermione was able to catch her breath. Once he deemed her safe, Harry turned to Lucius with his wand still pointed at his heart, " What did you do to her?"

With the famous Malfoy smirk permanently plastered to his face, Lucius started to laugh, "Oh, I didn't do anything really. You see she did this all to herself. You know, one does really silly things when they are in love…. Right, Potter?"

"Why I ought to… _Reduc_…"

Lucius calmly walked up to Harry, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't know how much your girlfriend would like to be thrown around, but then again she might like it rough… I don't know? Why don't we ask Draco?" Lucius loved to get under Harry's skin, and he had always enjoyed torching people mentally before physically.

Harry's whole face was turning red while his arm started to shake out of pure anger. "Leave…her…out of this…Malfoy."

"Leave her out… Why, Harry, she is what this is all about. You see, she is my protection until death do us part, and if you don't believe me take a shot at me." Lucius dropped his wand and stood right in front of Harry. "Come on, Potter. Kill me. You know you have been waiting for this moment for 5 long years. Kill…Me."

Harry stared Lucius down, but he knew he couldn't do anything to him. He had no choice, and Lucius knew it. When Harry didn't move, Lucius' grin widened. "You see, Potter, you can't win. Now hand me your wand."

If looks could kill, Lucius would no longer be living, but unfortunately Harry didn't have that skill. Against his better judgment, Harry threw his wand at Lucius, making it hit him in the stomach.

Lucius bent down and picked up Harry's fallen wand. "Now that's a good boy."

Draco saw this from the side and was appalled. "What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Harry didn't respond, rather he crossed his arms and waited for Lucius' next move.

Lucius twirled Harry's wand around his fingers, regarding it carefully. "Now I have the most powerful wand in the world. Umm… Let's see what it can do." Lucius pointed the wand straight at Harry and screamed "_Crucio_."

Harry fell to his knees in an instant. His body was racked with unspeakable torture as his vision started to pulse from clear to black. He tried his best to concentrate on his surroundings and stay conscious, but Lucius seemed to have a great hate built up behind his curse.

Finally after a minute or so, Lucius finally let the curse fall. "I have to say I think I like this wand better." With half open eyes, Harry started to sway on his knees as Lucius continued to ramble. "You know it really doesn't matter how much power you put into the Cruciatus curse if you're trying to kills someone. It all depends on how long, and I have now calculated to the second how long I can put this curse on people without giving you the pleasure of death. You see, death is too good for you. I think the wizarding world would be more hurt by your insanity…_Crucio_."

Harry's body was blown back by the curse, but now he was no longer able to support himself on his knees. He fell to the ground and went straight into the fetal position. Although he tried to concentrate on the task ahead, he could not help but start focusing on the pain. 'Ooh, the pain, I can't make it stop. I can't beat this, just make it stop.' Yet on the edge of his consciousness he heard a voice, a stern voice. 'Now Harry, you can't give up now.' Harry's mind started to focus, "Hermione?"

Lucius let off the curse. "Oh, come on boy. I thought you would last longer then this." Lucius lifted his wand again; "At least I will have fun while it lasts, _Crucio_…"

Harry again was filled with pain, yet this time he could clearly hear her voice. 'Harry, you can beat him.' Harry whined back, 'But Hermione, he has my wand.' She tutted in her so familiar way, 'Oh Harry, you have never needed your wand. The power is inside of you, and you alone.' Still on the ground shaking with pain, Harry wrapped his arm around his stomach as he thought back, 'How can I work a spell when I hardly can even move?' Softly, Hermione replied, 'Believe in yourself….believe, Harry…' Hermione's voice steady faded away, but Harry wouldn't let her go. 'Hermione, come back. I need you.' 'Believe…' With that last breath, her voice was gone. Harry was again alone, but her words stayed with him.

He promised her so many years ago that he would never let any harm come to her, and today was not going to be the exception. He was not going to let Lucius win. Now it was his turn to show Lucius who he was messing with. As her words continued to ring through his head, the pain steadily subsided. It almost felt as if the curse was becoming less potent. With his eyes still shut, Harry stopped shaking, and even was able to sit up. As if he was on autopilot, he raised his body back onto his knees.

Lucius was appalled. 'Does he think he can beat an unforgivable. Well, I'll teach him a lesson.' With another burst of energy, Lucius strengthened the curse, yet this time Harry didn't wither in pain; rather he smiled back at Lucius. As the dust and gravel feel from his body, it formed a light aura around him. With another step, he got up from his knees and stood up straight, yet he still kept his eyes closed as he lifted his head. As he looked on in awe, Lucius watched as Harry's once pained expression became an eerie calm. Time seemed to stand still. As Harry took another calming breath, he opened his eyes. And with that simple action, he was able to set off an explosion that not only caused Lucius to lose his wand, but also knocked every Death Eater off their feet.

This was the chance Draco had been looking for. Although he was not losing, he had a disadvantage with the sheer number of people against him. With one quick motion of his wand, he was able to conjure up ropes that tied the remaining Death Eaters before they even knew what was going on.

Harry calmly started to walk toward where Lucius lay on the ground. With a power-radiating aura, he crossed his arms, smirking at his foe cowered in fear. With every step Harry would take forward, Lucius would crawl backward to get as far as he could away from this freak. As Lucius crawled back, he finally came in contact with Harry's wand. Still on the ground, Lucius frantically picked up the wand from behind him and pointed it straight at Harry. "Boy, you better get away from me," Lucius shouted at him, yet Harry didn't respond to his command, rather he kept coming toward the fallen Death Eater.

The closer Harry got to Lucius the thicker the air became with Harry's power. Lucius no longer wanted to mess with this kid. He just wanted him dead. Out of pure fear, Lucius cased the first curse that came to him. "_Avada Kedavra_."

From Harry's own wand, a green thread of light hit Harry straight in the chest; yet unlike every other time Lucius had cast this spell, Harry didn't die or even flinch, for that matter. He didn't even change his expression. Harry simply blinked. As the green light hit his body, it was simply absorbed into his already thick aura.

"Come on Lucius, you have to do better then that. I hardly felt a thing."

Pure fear passed through Lucius' eyes. "What? This can't be happening. You should be dead… You should be dead!"

Harry finally started to bend down to grab his wand from the desperate man, but in a last ditch effort Lucius pointed the wand at Hermione. As he crawled backwards as fast as he could with one hand, Lucius aimed the wand at Hermione. "I warn you. You might not be able to die, but she can. Don't come any closer. ."

Rather than this causing the fear to coarse through him like before, Harry seemed to grow stronger with these words. " You will not harm her," he stated firmly.

With his eyes locked on Harry's, Lucius screamed, "_Ava…da… Ke..da..v..ra_."

As Draco finished tying together the last of the Death Eaters, Draco had to do a double take as he saw Lucius' killing curse go hurtling straight toward Hermione. As if he was stuck to the spot, Draco watched in horror as he followed the beam, yet the longer he watched the slower the beam became. Draco blinked then rubbed his eyes. "Am I seeing things or has that cursed stopped." The green beam appeared like a glowing light saber from Harry's wand. Draco followed the beam back to Lucius, only to find him being locked in a white whirlwind of power, but instead of power being forced on Lucius, it appeared to become extracted from him.

Harry's eyes went black as he changed tactics, blasting Lucius with a steady stream of white light. The energy started to accumulate around Lucius like a cloud, but this cloud was dense, making it hard to for him to move. With is eyes closed, Harry concentrated his power to change the direction of the spell emitting from his palms. The wind started to pick up as the force started to change directions. The killing curse that once been directed to Hermione now became sucked back into Harry's wand. As the wind howled, the white aura around Lucius faded back into Harry. Draco watched as Lucius's once vibrant aura was being drained from him, yet it appeared as if this was fatiguing Harry more than Lucius. Lucius became locked in the curse, unable to move as he lay on the ground with his arm still out, but he felt neither pain nor any discomfort at all. As the last bit of power was sucked into Harry, he finally released the spell causing him to fall to his knees in exhaustion.

Once he was free from the spell, Lucius was finally able to got back on his feet. With one swift motion, Lucius walked straight up to the kneeling boy and pointed his wand straight at his heart." You thought that would stop me. You still have a lot to learn, boy." Still breathing deeply, Harry just blankly stared back in exhaustion. "Absorb this. _Avada… Kedavra…"_

Nothing happened.

Lucius looked at his wand weirdly, yet tried again, "_Avada Kedavra_." Yet again nothing happened. Harry's once blank face turned up into a smile as his enemy started to panic. "No. No… _Avada Kedavra… Expelliarmus, Lumos_… No.." In a frenzy, Lucius threw the wand to the side and ran to Hermione and took her wand. He straightened back up. " You thought you could stop me like that. All you did was kill your own wand." Harry didn't move. He just kneeled there wearily while Lucius tried again. "_Avada Kedavra_.' but again it didn't work.

Harry finally got up from his knees, slowly picking up his discarded wand. Shaking, Lucius quickly ran over to Hermione to hide behind her as if she was his personal shield. Lucius called out, "You still can't hurt me without hurting her." Harry with his wand still raised at them both, answered, "True, Lucius, but you can't do anything to me now. Stupi…" Yet before Harry could even speak the spell, Lucius's shakes started to intensify. He let go of Hermione and fell to his knees, the remarkable thing, though, was that Hermione was shaking too.

Draco came striding up beside Harry who still had his wand raised. "Potter, what did you do?"

Harry looked from Lucius to Hermione and back to Draco. "I didn't do anything."

Both Lucius and Hermione started to convulse causing their limbs to go flying. Harry quickly rushed to Hermione's side to make sure she didn't hurt herself. As he held her in his arms, he called back to Draco. "The spell I cast should have taken Lucius' magical power, nothing else."

They both stopped talking as Hermione and Lucius stopped their fit. Harry cradled Hermione's head in his arm as he lightly rubbed her cheek. "Hermione, come on, Hermione, wake up." He then turned to Draco, and screamed "Get HELP."

Ron stepped forward. "I already did, mate. They are coming as fast as they can."

As Lucius continued to lay unconscious, Hermione tossed and moaned as she started to wake. "Harry…"

Harry repositioned her in his arms. "Everything is going to be ok. Ron has called for help…"

"Harry…"

" And they will be here any moment…"

"Harry… listen."

"Just hold on, ok…"

Hermione placed her arm on his, and stated weakly, "Harry, listen to me…I'm dying…"

Harry cut her off this time. "No, you're not. The healers will be here any moment, and everything will be ok."

"No, Harry, I…I choose this." A silence went around the field, yet in her whisper she continued. "I poisoned the potion. This way everyone would be happy and Draco could be free of his father."

Draco's eyes went wide in shock. "I swear, Harry I didn't know about this. I would never ask her to kill herself," Draco pleaded to battle-forged new friend.

Hermione closed her eyes, but kept talking, "No, Draco, I did this on… my…" Again, another set of convulsions racked through her body, stopping her in mid-sentence. Harry held her to his body as tight as he could while he watched his love dying in his arms.

In all the commotion, no one realized that Lucius had finally awoke from his trauma. Although he too was barely alive, he used his last bit of strength to crawl his way over to his broken vial that was conveniently positioned right next to the newly reunited couple.

Once Hermione's convulsions stopped again, a sweet smile appeared on her face. This time she awoke quicker; yet she couldn't hold her eyes all the way open. "You always were my protector, Harry… my personal hero.."

Harry's eyes started to glass over with unshed tears. "Oh, Hermione, I always will be your hero because…. Because… I love you."

Hermione still trembling closed her eyes with a big smile and in almost an inaudible whisper, she stated, "I love you too…Harr…"

Harry's eyes went wide as Hermione's body went still. " No… no, Hermione, wake up. Come on, open your eyes for me." When she didn't respond, Harry started to get frantic. "Hermione, Hermione, answer me… Somebody, anybody.. do something."

Ron, a single tear running down his cheek, answered him. "We have done all we can do, mate." But this was not the answer Harry was looking for.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione shaking his head. "No… No.. There has to be something." While watching his fallen love, an eerie calm came over him as he watched her smile fade from her face. Silence settled around them. Even time seemed to wish to pay its respects as it slowed to a heart-wrenching crawl. A solitary tear ran down Harry's face as he cradled Hermione's body close. He rocked her back in forth in his arms. Mesmerized by how peaceful she looked, he inched his face closer to hers.

"Good bye, my love." Harry leaned down closer until their lips meet. A shock wave went through the grounds as it did before. Everyone around them looked in awe, as Harry's white power aura was once again visible. Unlike the last time when Harry was taking the power, the energy seemed to flow from him into Hermione through their kiss. Slowly Hermione's once nonexistent aura started to gain color and intensity.

Draco and Ron watched the miracle from the side, still in shock. Draco, with his eyes still focused on the scene in front of him, asked Ron, "Is it my imagination or is she responding?"

As the power started to swirl around the two, Hermione indeed started to respond to Harry's kiss. At first, it was just a light movement from her lips, but as her aura got stronger, so did she. Her first reaction was a simple response to Harry's lips against hers. Yet as her aura gained strength, the once chaste kiss became full out passion unleashed. Harry's kiss was like heavenly ambrosia and she craved more. She cupped Harry's cheek with her hand as she feasted on his mouth. She hungered for his touch, his kiss, and his life. She used her lips and tongue to search his mouth for that life-giving force and she loved it.

To Harry, this was all some wonderful dream. Time had stopped in his mind as his heart soared. This was the way it should have always been. Now it was the only way.

As time passed, Hermione's aura was starting to become brighter then Harry's, and this was starting to affect him. The color was starting to drain from his face, as he got weaker. With a final flick of his tongue, he pushed always from her, breaking the connection and brings the world back into its normal state.

Ron and Draco's jaws had dropped at the scene, but Ron recovered first, elbowing Draco. "Wow, that was some kiss, hey?"

Still panting from the kiss, Harry looked down on Hermione who still had her eyes shut. 'Did I just imagine that,' but her unmistakable sound of her own pants came to his ears. In excitement, Harry screamed out. "She can breathe."

Draco crossed his arms and mocked, "That's not all she can do."

Slowly, Hermione's eyes started to flutter open to see Harry's smiling face. Hermione smiled back up at him as he looked down lovingly. Harry caressed her cheek, "Welcome back."

Lucius finally reached the newly reunited couple. As his body shook uncontrollably, he raised the sharp glass and called out, "I will not go down this easily."

Draco finally noticed his father's action and quickly ran to counter attack.

Harry turned to see Lucius at his back, but he didn't have time to react. As Lucius went to slash at Harry, Draco dived reaching to grab Lucius's arm…but missed. As his body came crashing to the ground, the fragment of glass sliced into the top of his arm, yet the blow was enough to make Lucius drop his pathetic excuse for a weapon.

Draco got up of the ground picking up the glass in the process. As he tossed the glass into the trees, he towered over Lucius, stating, "You will not hurt anyone else, father."

Lucius looked up at Draco with a pitiful look of sorrow. "My son…" he whispered as he continued to shake. As the tremors led into another convulsion, Draco continued to watch his father die. Lucius' arms and legs twitched uncontrollably as his head kept bobbing off the ground. After a while, Lucius' body again calmed, yet this last set of convulsions had taken more out of him. He could barely open his eyes, but made himself tilt his head up to see his son. "Draco…"

Draco watched silently as Lucius let his head fall to the ground and he slowly closed his eyes, never to be opened again.

Almost done. I have one more short little chapter to post then it will be finished. I hope you have enjoyed reading the ff as much as I enjoy writing it.

Monday


	11. That's Our Life

Summary: After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their last year of Hogwarts; the trio went their separate ways leading Hermione to a Muggle University. Yet after dark activity is spotted at her school, Harry and Ron come down to join her once again to solve the case. Unfortunately after Harry finally realizes his feeling for Hermione, he finds himself not only fighting for the wizarding world, but also fighting for the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.

Beta Reader: Erin Dray

College Life

Chapter 11: That's our life

Hermione waited outside of the infirmary as she jotted in her notebook. The nurse had just released her from her two-week check up, and they stated that she was in perfect condition. Her sudden recovery baffled all the hospital staff as well as St. Mungo's Healers.

Unfortunately, Harry was not given the same quick release. After the battle, the four were forced to go to St. Mungo's by Dumbledore so the Healers could properly check their wounds. Ron had a couple of burses and gashes, but nothing a quick healing charm couldn't cure. Draco's gash on his arm was quickly mended, but he specifically asked for the scar to stay. He said it would be one time he would want to remember the wound. Harry thought that he was crazy, but then again, Draco didn't get in as many fights as he had been lately.

As Harry was checked over, the healers found that he had a significant drain of power. Although this was not life threatening, the drain could not be cured by any potion or spell. The healers had said, "You caused the power drain now you will have to build it back up." To Harry's dissatisfaction, this drain caused him to feel as if he had mono, a Muggle illness that made the inflicted have a fever, sore throat, and headaches, not feel hungry, and of course become very tired. The healers suggested that he go to a Muggle doctor to get some prescriptions to numb the symptoms while he recuperated.

Harry had come to the doctor just to get them to call in his new prescription, but it ended up become another full check up.

Harry walked out into the waiting room to greet his new girlfriend and old friend. Hermione put down her notebook as Harry came and greeted her with a kiss. "The doc said that I should be fully recovered in about a week and that I was free to go."

Hermione beamed at him as she started to gather her stuff together. "Wow, Harry that's great. I know you were a fast healer, but most normal cases last as least a couple of months."

Harry put his arm around her as he guided her out the exit. "Well baby, what can I say?… I'm just good like that."

Hermione laughed and hit his arm. "Hay you weren't so cool and calm when you thought I was avoiding you."

Harry eyes went wide in mock shame." You would be frantic too if you thought the person you loved was being seduced by a no good idiot slim ball. Oh yeah, by the way how is the git doing?"

As Hermione rolled her eyes, she answered, "He has a name you know, and Draco is doing as well as can be expected. They just had his father's funeral last week, and now he is home settling his father's affairs."

"I can't stand to be around him for a second let alone having to be around a whole family of Malfoys for weeks. I would not wish that on anyone, even Draco."

Hermione chucked. "Come on, give the man some credit. He did grow up around them. I would think he could handle his own relatives."

They finally made it into Capstone and quickly showed the key to the security guard at the desk. As they reached the elevators, one immediately opened ready for them to enter. They stood stock still until the doors where closed, and as the bell ringed, Harry pounced. With one quick movement, Harry pinned Hermione against the elevator wall as he kissed her passionately. He soon squirmed his arms around her waist pushing them closer together. As Harry started to deepen the kiss, Hermione draped her unused hand over his shoulder.

Their tongues were clashing in an unrelenting war of control. With fast movements, she would lightly flick the top of his lip before quickly sucking it once more. Yet their sweet moment of bliss was quickly ended by the elevator's ding.

They quickly separated, yet their mouths still had the newly swollen appearance of the deeply kissed. As the door opened, Hermione quickly tried to calmly walk out onto her floor, but once Harry say no one was coming in, he quickly stole another kiss as he confiscated Hermione's notebook from her hand.

Just before the door closed again, Harry broke apart and calmly walked out of the door opening Hermione's book. Hermione quickly followed suit.

"Harry, give that back, it's private."

Harry smiled devilishly and flipped to random page in the middle of the book. As she tried to grab it from him, Harry dodged her every attempt. He read out loud, "You're a parselmouth' Ron said out loud. 'Why didn't you tell us?' 'I'm a what?' Harry asked, confused. 'You can speak snake language." Harry's smile started to vanish while he realized what he was reading, yet he kept on reading, "I know. I once set a boa on Dudley once on the zoo, but so what, I bet loads of people can do that." Harry stopped reading.

"Hermione, what is this?"

Hermione calmly took her notebook back. "Well, you know how I am taking this creative writing class?" He nodded dumbfounded. "Well, I found that I was not any good at writing fiction so I decided to write facts… history, actually… your history." Hermione looked on apprehensive.

Harry started to laugh, breaking the tension a little. "You are writing out all that happened to me to pass it off as fiction? Wow, that must be some boring stuff."

Hermione cracked a smile as she took the book back from him and nudged her boyfriend. "Well, you would be surprised. Most Muggles wouldn't believe half the things that you went through anyway, so why not pass it off as fiction? Plus, I have already finished writing about our first year and submitted a first draft to my professor."

Still laughing, Harry ran his hands through his hair in confusion. "And he liked it?"

Hermione reached her door, and turned to Harry excitedly. "He more then liked it, Harry. He loved it. He said, and I quote. 'This is the best work I have seen from a student in years.' He also asked me to submit a final draft to him so he could let some of his collages read and critique it."

Hermione turned back to open the door as Harry continued to shake his head. "Oh and, let me guess," Harry said sarcastically, "he wants to publish it, too."

Hermione opened the door and looked a little hurt. "Yeah, that was the idea. I am even getting Kate to look over it for errors right now, but if you want me to stop, I will."

Harry closed the door behind him and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Hermione, I don't mind. I don't mind at all" He squeezed her tightly before finishing, "And I always thought my first autobiography would be published in the wizarding world. By the way, what do you want to call this great work of fiction? Hogwarts; a History of Harry Potter?"

Hermione blushed as she turned in his arms to face him. "No, I have named it _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. I am planning to write about each of your years in Hogwarts, and even if there not published, we will at least have a written record of our school days."

Harry slowly leaned his head toward hers. "I think that's a great idea, love."

Hermione smiled as their lips met again in a slower movement than last time. She was so wrapped up in Harry that she didn't even notice as they suddenly lifted off the ground. Harry grinned devilishly between his slow kisses as he tried to levitate them to her bed.

With a crash, Hermione's door came flying open and Kate came barging through. "Hermione, I finished editing your book, and I have to say…" Kate suddenly stopped mid sentence as he saw the two of them levitating of the ground. "What the hell?"

Harry, who instantly knew what she was looking at, suddenly cancelled the charm, causing them both to fall to the ground with a jolt.

Kate, still staring started wide eyed in shock, started to stutter. "What...what's going on?"

Hermione, who was trying to compose herself, got off the floor first. "Now, Kate, calm down. I can explain everything."

Kate looked from Harry to Hermione as if they were crazy. "Explain… explain… I just walked in to find you two floating off the ground."

"Well.. um.." Harry stammered as he searched for the best way to explain.

Hermione walked to Kate and put her arm around her. "Kate, you read my story right?"

Kate's eyes went wide, but she just nodded her head in the affirmative.

Hermione took the door out of her roommate's hands and stated as calmly as she could, "Well, you see. . .they're not really stories…" Kate stared at Hermione, more than a little freaked out. "You see, Kate. That's our life." And with one last glance out the door, Hermione closed the door behind her, closing this story and this chapter of her life.

**THE END**

****

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I have truly enjoyed writing it and reading everyone's reviews. I know there are still mistakes, but I would just like to thank ya'll for putting up with them. Now its time to end my story, I start the next chapter of my life.**

**Monday**


End file.
